Lily Evans:Redhead Alone
by Captain Severus Padfeet
Summary: Book 7 spoilers. This is a story about Lily's new life and friends...and enemies at Hogwarts. She comes with one other, someone we all know...Sev stars with her, in the beginning at least. Starts Year 1 and planning to go to Year 7. R & R please,1st story
1. Life Sucks

I hate life. It's really annoying. Everything sucks. I can't believe I'm doing this. Hogwarts? I mean what kind of name is that anyway? I'll have no friends-not that that will be much different from home…but that is so not the point! Maybe I'll make some new friends? Ok, who am I kidding. I'll have Sev sure, but I don't think he's normal either…oh well I guess we can be not normal and such together.

"Hun, did you pack socks?" I sighed; only a mom could be this obsessed with socks. I tried not to sound annoyed; I mean it would be months before I saw her again.

"Yes, I got them." I smiled at my dad as he met my eyes knowing what I was thinking.

"We should finish up soon; we have to leave in about a half an hour." He told my mom catching her arm, "I'll help her finish and check her things. Why don't you go finish getting dressed and ready?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes for a moment then took a deep breath and nodded. She turned and walked up the stairs to her room. I took out a pen, grabbed a piece of paper, and my school supplies list. Then I sat down and wrote out a list of what I needed-more neatly and accurately than the one I had used before and that lay crumpled and torn in the garbage can. Then I went to check everything off of it against my stuff.

When I was finished I smiled at my dad and started up the stairs to speak to my mom. I knocked and walked in. She was in a long tan skirt and white undershirt. She was looking through her over shirts with an annoyed expression on her face. She looked up at me briefly as I walked in, and then held up two shirts. She held them up to herself in the mirror thoughtfully and asked.

"What do you think? The gold or the orange?" I looked at them both,

"I think the gold with that red or purple scarf." She nodded at my choice in a distracted way and turned to put it on, I put the list on her make-up jewelry desk and slipped back out. I started to wander down our short hall.

When I got to my sisters room I paused, memories flooded back and I stared at the door. Willing her to open it and say she forgave me. I stood there for a few minutes before my throat tightening I turned away and went to the very end of the hall to my room. I opened the door and looked at it. It looked desertedly bare, like no one lived there anymore. In a way that was true. I glanced at all my stuff that I was leaving behind; I would miss my crafts and stuffed animals. I would miss being home, at least the way it was before…I missed that even now. I glared at my room, trying not to cry. I'd done enough crying.

I sighed then in a dejected way and stepped out of my room, closing the door behind me. The wind from my cracked window blew my door closed with my tug and it closed louder and more sharply than I had meant it too. Its bang as it closed made me flinch. I felt as if I was closing a door, a path, a way my life could have gone.

But it hadn't and a new path lay spread beneath my feet now. Thinking that made me smile, I had gotten that line from one of those books I was reading recently. It was a pretty dumb book in my opinion. Then I frowned thinking how it accurately described my life in many ways. I walked back down the hall, and paused again in front of my sister's room. I raised my hand to knock then thought better of it. I had to think of what I would say, I felt like I had said everything.

Her room, I remembered every detail. Even before, before everything it had been _technically_ off limits without her permission or her being there. But Tuney, or Petunia, was my best friend, I used to wait for her in her room when she was at school. As long as I didn't touch or mess up anything she didn't mind. But when she was home she allowed me in there with her, I sit and play with my horses in a corner as she did her homework. Yes, she was my best friend.

_Was_ being the key word now, I felt tears sting my eyes. I wanted to bawl and cry and have her come and hold me and read me stories or play with my hair or do my nails. I was going to a new school, a huge new school. I had no one but my mother to write to-but that just wasn't the same. Tuney was now beyond my grasp, short as it was-my only being 11-it _used_ to be enough.

She was the main reason I was going really, and the reason I was miserable about going. Kind of the opposite things but I knew I couldn't stand being around here, where Tuney was my life and have her not speaking to me. That just wouldn't work. So, so I was going to a boarding school somewhere in England to learn to become a witch.

Well, I would have someone. Severus Snape to be exact. Though he recently hurt Petunia, so technically-I am really starting to hate that word-I wasn't speaking to him. But I think I would probably put that aside when I left. I don't think I can make it _all_ alone.

I walked on and paused at my mom's room. I heard something inside and walked in. She looked up in a pained expression; she had tears glistening in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," She started; I started to shake my head and walk to her, "I just don't want to let you go. I feel like I'm losing you. And I know nothing of this, so I'm worried." She confided, I curled up at her side.

"Don't be sorry mom. I'll miss you too but we'll write. I'll be perfectly safe, Severus will take care of me if I can't myself." I reassured her, she blinked at his name but I said it confidently. I knew he would help me if I needed it. Again this morning I felt like crying but held it back. I knew I would have to eventually but I held it off. I sat by her till my dad peeked in.

"It's time to go."


	2. Meeting the Prats

It was a miserable drive to the train station. It was almost a half an hour from my home. The whole time my parents talked about everything I would see and how much fun I would have, Tuney was silent. That's all that I noticed, all that really mattered.

When we got to the train station I saw Snape waiting, he waved. When he saw Tuney his face fell for a moment. He didn't like her-I was pretty sure the feeling was mutual.

Then he turned away and walked right in to a brick column-and disappeared. His mother followed him. I can honestly say that when the wizard came to talk to me and my family and explained this, well, this part I just didn't believe them.

My parents and Tuney followed me to the place. Then I glanced back, caught my family's eyes and turned back to the column. I took a deep breath glanced around and walked into the column after Snape. My eyes widened at the sight, the huge scarlet train, in curving silver letters it proclaimed itself the Hogwarts Express.

Then my parents, Tuney, and my trolley of stuff followed me through to station 9 ¾. My parents looked around appreciatively at everything. It was quite busy. Tuney looked around, eyes wide after they had followed me through. Then her eyes reached me and she frowned. I pulled her aside and turned to plead with her. I just couldn't leave her like this.

(If u want to know their conversation it is on p. 668 HP book 7 by J.K. Rowling)

I hugged my parents a quick good-bye, now anxious to leave. They took my tears as sadness of leaving. Then I took my stuff, and not seeing Severus or really wanting to talk to him, I pulled it awkwardly onto the train and down the corridor. I found an empty compartment and sat down by the window still crying. I thought sadly of our conversation which helped to stem my tears somewhat. 'Am I really a freak?' Tears pricked my eyes, I pushed them back. 'Tuney that's so mean! It's so wrong.' I fell into a silent sad stupor.

The train was just starting up when a couple of rowdy boys-looking my age-stumbled in. Ignoring me, as I ignored them, they sat down and started talking. About five minutes or so into the ride Severus opened the door and walked down to sit across from me.

(The following is a scene from ch. 33 p. 670-672 in HP book 7 changed only slightly to be in Lily's point of view. this line marks the end of the copied scene.)

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Why not?" I sniffed,

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?" So what? How could he! I glared at him.

"So she's my sister!" He started to say something but stopped and I missed it as I sniffed again, getting control over my tears at last.

"But we're going!" He sounded extremely happy, "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!" I nodded, and seeing him so happy I smiled at him a little. "You'd better be in Slytherin." He added grinning at me.

One of the boys who had ignored me till now interrupted him then, "Slytherin?" He sounded incredulous in the extreme, I stiffened in response. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" He asked the other boy, the other boy had longer black hair; he frowned and said quite solemnly,

"My whole family has been in Slytherin."

"Blimey." said the first boy, "And I thought you seemed alright!" The 2nd boy grinned,

"Maybe I'll break that tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got a choice."

The boy raised his hand, like he was holding something. In my opinion he looked ridiculous, then he said, "'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart' Like my dad." I almost giggled, it sounded like, what was his name? That guy that wrote that stupid play about Romeo and…that girl…falling in love by looking across the room at each other. Snape snorted and the boy turned on him. "Got a problem with that?" SHAKESPEAR! Or something along those lines. What did he just say?

"No." Though it kind of sounded like he meant the opposite, I watched curiously now that Sev was talking. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-" The 2nd boy interrupted him then,

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" They both burst out laughing, 'Idiots! Bloody morons!' I sat up in fury, 'How dare they?!?' I glared at them, getting up and turning to Severus.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment." They made some noise-making fun of me I'm sure, then tried to trip of Severus. As I slammed the door as one of them called out,

"See ya Snivellus!"

We started walking away, I peeked at Severus. He looked angry but also sad. I stopped and pulled him aside to face me. "Try to ignore them." He looked down, "Look at me Severus." He did and I saw he looked miserable, "They are just jerky pricks. They're just trying to make you feel bad. But they are scum beneath our feet; try to let their words just drift off of you." He nodded slowly; I didn't know what else to say so I smiled at him and took his hand. He blinked at me in surprise and I smiled wider.

"Come on, let's go find another compartment." He followed me obediently.

Eventually we found a compartment with only a pair of girls looking our age. I opened the door, "Can we sit here?" They looked up, at each other and one shrugged so the other nodded. Then they turned back to their own conversation.

The rest of the time we sat together. Sometimes in silence, sometimes he chatted away about some wizarding thing or another. I listened and asked a few questions to keep him going. 'At least we have each other. We'll have that. And now I know that he needs me too, that's nice.' I smiled at him and he smiled back relating some history about the school he knew from his mother.

Finally he took out an old beat up watch and told me I should probably change. I nodded and we went back to my old compartment. He was changed so he walked me back and we found the compartment blissfully free of prats. So I got my stuff and changed. We stood in the hall then, by one of the doors as the train pulled to a halt in our last stop. The station that would get us to Hogwarts, the school where I would finally become a witch.

We stepped down onto the cobbled ground and glanced around. Grinning at each other excitedly, we had each other.


	3. I learned the following

We stood outside together as people crowded out of the train. Then we heard a voice boom out, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" We turned towards the voice and hurried through the crowd. To stand in front of the largest man I had ever seen! "Leave your stuff here, the house elves will get it, and follow me!" We made our way along with about 15 others after him. He led us down an incline to a very large pond, or maybe once we saw it all it would be more of a lake but right now there was a curve and we couldn't see it all yet. "Pick a boat and get it."

We wandered along the line to the end boat and climbed in together. "I can't wait to see it myself." Sev breathed excitedly, I managed to grin at him through my panic, which was finally surfacing after being here so close. Then we sat in silence as everyone took their places, the two girls and one other joined us in our boat and they started their magical way across.

They made their way out of the little inlet that hid the rest of the lake, as it must be I soon found out. It curved out and we faced the huge parapets and towers of a humongous castle. I gasped and stared wide eyed with everyone else.

"It's, it's so," I struggled to think of the word, he grinned widely at me. His eyes were wide with excitement barely contained. "Magnificent." I finally stated turning back to stare at it before we got to the landing dock and couldn't see it anymore.

Every window must have been lit; it all sparkled like some miniature statue. It looked like some Christmas decoration that had a candle placed in side to be seen out every window. But it got larger and larger, as if I was shrinking so I could fit in it.

But no, this was real. It was a castle, one that I would be living in and learning in. I was now both, extremely excited I was almost bursting, and feeling sad, small, and insignificant. I swallowed those feelings, it would be great. I had to believe that or I would not be able to get up and walk into the Great Hall to have dinner in front of all the other students. We glided underneath an overhang of the building then and the boats docked themselves quietly bumping the stone and settling.

We got up and stepped out; looking around there seemed to be one way out of this little piece of stone landing, we headed towards the stairs and the large doors with everyone else. We were in the front of the group but we were all bunched together so it wasn't as obvious. We stopped at the door and paused, now what? Should we knock? At least that was what I was wondering staring blankly at the door. They were huge; would we even be able to open them? Then they opened before anyone asked these questions out loud.

Before us stood a tall, middle aged, forbidding, and stern looking woman. She looked us all over then said simply, in a voice that spoke of no one disobeying her, "Follow me." She walked us up some more steps and down a corridor or two, then let us in-and left us in-an empty room in front of a pair of huge wooden doors.

'Did giants used to live here?' I thought getting tired of the oversized doors, 'Or did they just like to waste wood on doors more than double a tall persons height? It's even like twice the size of the man that brought us across the lake and he was HUGE! He seemed nice though…' My thoughts were rudely interrupted by her opening the class room door; I blinked and glanced at everyone. They were all huddled together, 'Probably for comfort.' I almost giggled, 'I think too much. Other wise I would have been huddled together just like them.' Then I saw that besides me, and Sev next to me, everyone was huddled except in the back, leaning against the wall and chatting together, weref the two prats from before. The one with longer hair caught my eye and before I could turn away in annoyance, he winked at me. I turned back with my head high in annoyed defiance.

The women then began talking, "I am Professor McGonagall and you will follow me in single file into the Great Hall to be sorted into each respective house." She looked us over once more as if making sure we were listening and then nodding to herself, she proceeded to give up a lecture about houses and classes and rule following...boring...can't really say I paid much, if any, attention. I don't think she noticed though since I'm looking her straight in the face. Pretty much I'm stuck with my house, must follow the rules,-like DUH!-and my house will be my house for the rest of my school time. Whopee. Ya!!! She's done! "Follow me in a single file line." Aren't most lines single file? Whatever here we go! Through the giant doors, hehehe, that works two ways!!!

We followed in a raggedy line out of the room and then into a huge room filled with four tables lined up straight facing a fifth table that was filled with older people, teachers I am sure. There were also ghosts, one for each of the four tables, sitting among the students. I glanced up to see how high the ceiling was with doors that big.

Only to find that there wasn't a ceiling, there was just sky. I almost stopped in surprised puzzlement. Then I heard one of the girls behind me whisper to the girl behind her, "It's enchanted, my mother told me all about it." I blinked, duh, then glanced back at Sev and grinned. He grinned back but looked around at everything else.

"Line up here." Professor McGonagall told us as we reached the front. "When I call your name step forward and sit on the stool here. Then put on the hat and be sorted." I stared at it, mostly because there was silence and everyone had turned from staring at us-which was disconcerting-to staring at the hat.

It sang, 'What the heck?' But it sang an informative song about the four houses and what they are and how they should stand united or something. People started muttering after clapping for it. Then McGonagall stood in the front again and picked up a scroll. Unrolling it she reminded us, "When I read your name come up." I thought about the descriptions of the houses, especially Slytherin. But none of them seemed to fit me. I started feeling nervous again. Finally she spoke my name, "Evans, Lily." Sev patted my hand so no one saw, I stood straighter and walked towards the hat hoping I would get there before I collapsed because my legs were shaking so much.

Then I sat and she set the hat upon my head. Immediately I heard I voice in my head, the hat's voice. It chuckled saying, 'I know where to put you.' My eyes went wide and I stopped shaking chanting 'oh my god' in my head. Then it yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I took a deep breath and smiled, so I did belong somewhere. My weak smile was in relief, and after taking off the hat walked towards the table that was cheering the loudest. When I was almost there I glanced back at Sev and gave him a sad smile. His face was blank, in shock or something.

'I hope he forgives me.' I thought as I turned back to walk the rest of the way to the table, I had figured out on my own that they were enemy houses. 'Would that change anything? No.' I decided as I sat down, 'No, he was my friend and of that I am certain. It won't change just because of this.' I looked over to the boy sitting next to me only to find the longer haired prat, he grinned at me. I was already sick of that grin. I almost groaned aloud.

'I am _so_ sick of prats.' I glared at him and turned away towards the sorting.

The other prat,-'oh great!'-two other boys, and then three girls were all sorted into Gryffindor after me. Then the Professor finally called out the name I wanted to hear,

"Snape, Severus." I watched him, unsure what to want. Sure I wanted him with me but he wanted to be in Slytherin…I didn't know what to think so I just watched as he walked up and sat on the stool. It took him even less time than it had for me. Almost immediately the hat shouted out,

"SLYTHERIN!" He grinned triumphantly, but glanced at me as he walked the other way to the table on the far side of the room. We exchanged a glance, both of us had really no expression in particular, my feelings were mixed and I think his were too.

Then the tall, white bearded man, with ½ moon spectacles who sat in the middle chair on the teachers table, stood up. In my head I added kind and regal to the description of him, his eyes had a quality that made me know that they were always twinkling.

He smiled out at us and I couldn't help but smile back. "Welcome first years and welcome back everyone else!" 'He has a nice voice too.' I added to my lists of pros-all I had, at the moment at least. "I have a few things to say before we all become befuddled by this excellent feast."

'He talks too much.' I grumbled in my head, 'But has a nice vocabulary. Like me!' I grinned to myself and started to try and pay attention.

It did not however help that the two prats from before were still whispering. I kicked one of them-the one with longer hair-under the table. He stopped and blinked looking around him, then he caught my eye and grinned at me. I quickly classified him as a moron, as well as mean and annoying from my observations from in the train.

I pointed to him then pointed to the teacher and turned my back to him. After a surprisingly-thank god stomach rumbles-short speech I learned the following:

1. His-the teachers-name was Professor Dumbledore

2. He was the headmaster

3. I liked him so far

4. I loathed those two prats

5. The prats vocabulary's sucked

……and something else……..oh! and,

6. No magic in the halls

7. No magic toys in the halls

8. No going into the Forbidden Forest well seriously, duh!


	4. Serious face for Sirius!

Then he sat down, 'and now what?' I thought immediately confused. Every other person from the older years were looking at their plates. Some were even reaching out poised to grab stuff. Then I looked at the plates, 'What are they going to do? Start talking too?' Then I blinked, and there was noise. Everyone was talking again, and there was the sound of utensils banging on plates.

There was food! I gasped, some older students chuckled at us, for most of the first years had made some of the same noises I had, but proceeded to ignore us as they ate. I grinned and picked up a chicken leg, a roll, a salad of some kind of beans, and some other stuff that I thought looked good but I had never seen. It was the best food I'd ever had!

However, that might have had something to do with the fact that I was starting. I hadn't eaten since some candy stuff in the train ride. I ate my fill; and more. Then I sat back and took a pleased deep breath. Then about 5 minutes after I was done desert appeared.

At first I just stared again. How can I possibly eat more? But of course I could, I grinned to myself again. I was doing that a lot today, that thought only made me grin wider. One of the girls sitting across from me caught my eye by accident and I grinned at her. She gave me a tentative smile.

"Do you know what you want?" I asked her, "My name is Lily Evans."

"You were named after a _flower_?" asked a voice next to me. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to ignore them, the girl however was watching them.

"What's your name?" I asked her to get her attention again. She turned back to me,

"Mary, Mary Meyers." One of the boys laughed,

"M M! What a funny name." I turned on them when she looked down shy, or maybe hurt.

"Just shut-up ok? Leave us alone! Have your own conversation! **Don't** talk to us!"

"Hello to you to!" The boy with longer hair, sitting right next to me said, "My name is Sirius Black." And you think I care? Wait, Sirius as in _**serious**_??? I blinked, then laughed,

"You really shouldn't talk with a name like that!" I giggled, "Your name is an emotion!" I looked at Mary; she smiled slightly when she saw me. Sirius black however did not seem as amused. 'Serves him right!' I thought somewhat viscously, 'But I suppose I mustn't sink to his level.' My giggled stopped and I sighed. I put on my most serious face and turned to face Sirius…giggle. 'Serious face for Sirius!' I tried vainly to pull myself together.

Finally I sniffed, took a deep breath, and turned to face him-it had been probably been almost 3 or 4 minutes by now. But he sat there watching me. Actually by now I had about all of the Gryffindor first year's attention.

"I'm very sorry if I offended you by making fun of your name Black." Score! I made it all the way through that sentence without cracking up! Probably because I called him by his last name but that is so not the point…oh he's still watching me…they all are. "But I think it was quite rude of you to make fun of Mary's name and I believe an apology is in order." He blinked at me, and then grinned. 'Bloody grin.' He turned to Mary. And with a bow-which looked pretty ridiculous from a sitting position-he said in a deep solemn voice:


	5. HELP ME!

"Mary Meyers, I am deeply sorry for hurting your feelings by insulting your name. It hurts me to see you so sad and melancholy. Will you forgive me and except my apology?" She looked at him, and then glanced at me, then at the other two girls.

"Um," She looked back at him, "Yes? Yes, thank you for apologizing. It means a lot."

"Now that that's settled, my name is James Potter." The other prat announced. I rolled my eyes and went back to my pie that I'd chosen as dessert. 'Again, why the heck do you think I care?"

"My name's Remus Lupin." I looked up at the sound of a voice I didn't know, a small boy with sandy brown hair had spoken. He sat across the table from Sirius, who sat between me and James. The other new boy sat across from James while the girls sat on my other side. I nodded and smiled at him since he looked unsure. Mary smiled at him too, the other two girls both grinned at him. He gave us a small smile back.

"How come you'll smile at him but not at me?" Complained James Potter to me, I grimaced and rolled my eyes-I've been doing that a lot also today, because of those two mostly.

"Because you're annoying."

"But you don't really know me."

"You're extremely annoying." He changed tactics then,

"And he isn't?"

"No."

"How do you know _that_?"

"By the first sentence I heard you say I found you annoying yet he said a sentence and I find him quite unannoying." Lupin looked at Potter then looked down at him lemon bar like thing after this announcement. I turned from them then and to the two girls I didn't know.

I personally am not the most out going person, in fact with people I don't know-and like-I am usually quite shy. But after the conversation with the boys I got up the courage to ask their names, not sure where that courage came from but I used while it was there.

"My name is Lily Evans, if you hadn't heard before. What are your names?" The darker skinned, with uncontrolled curly dark brown hair girl spoke first.

"My names Ashley Erikson." She smiled at me,

"My name's Grace McBeth." The other girl told me. I wasn't as sure we would get along. She was a tall blonde with blue/green eyes. And I couldn't tell if she was glaring at me or not…I didn't know what to say and looked back at me pie again. It was my safe spot, from the boys and the girls now.

"I'd rather be called Lee though." Ashley said after a moment of silence. Somewhat icy silence I thought but she didn't seem to have noticed. She was the kind of person that would miss those things. Mary smiled at her and got a smile back.

On my other side I could hear the introductions starting over, as the boys finally started talking again. I nodded to Ash-no to _Lee_. I sucked at names but I think I could remember that one at least.

"I'm James Potter." Pompous and egotistical.

"I'm Sirius Black." Cheerfully-despite his name! I wonder who long that joke would last…probably a while for me…oh well, I grinned at me pie. It was good pie.

"My name's Remus Lupin." Hesitant, happy but shyly hesitant.

"My name's," Pause, did he forget his name or something? "Peter Pettigrew." Oh, I just knew what was coming…no wonder he hesitated.

"_**Really**_?!?! Hahaha! P P!" How disgusting he is, poor Peter with a name like that…and a room mate like that. Potter started laughing with him. Sad how I already recognize his laugh. This is going to be a long Long LONG year!

Oh my god!...7 YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡HELP ME!!!!


	6. Yes I'm talking to myself

I lay in bed; yes I finally made it up here. Though I really have no idea where here is. I'm completely lost. Oh well, I'll just try and follow someone tomorrow….la la la la la…can't sleep…crap crap crap crap crap…sheep sheep sheep, wait how are you suppose to count sheep? 1 sheep, 2 sheep, Hehehe, red sheep blue sheep! This is sounding sadly familiar. Dr. Seuss I love you! Oh la la la la la la de da…oh crap I'm supposed to be sleeping!

SHUT-UP BRAIN!!!

* * *

Stretch, morning groan, crack crack crack, sigh.

Ah, I'm up! Is that the sun rise? Oh how pretty. My god what time is it? Oh, it's 6:00, nice. Right on time, streeeetch…..I should pick out some clothes. Rummage rummage rummage…rummage rummage. Oh whatever! Since when have I cared? Plus, it's not like they'll what I'm wearing with this long cloak thing on over it all.

Check bag, yep everything I think I'll need. Crap its heavy…oh well I want to be prepared. Put hair up, put on shoes. Exit room as quietly as possible. I sensed a nice tradition coming on.

I took another deep breath and started down the stairs to the common room. Um, if no ones here how should I get food? FOOD! MUST HAVE FOOD!

I almost started screaming that out loud-I would have too-when I remembered the paintings from last night! I could ask directions! I would never be lost again…unless they were mean or wouldn't talk to me but…forgetting that.

Um, where was I? Oh ya! Maybe I would even get there and find Sev waiting! I smiled and ran to-and out of-the portrait hole.

I remembered first coming up these steps. So I started down. I zig zagged as far as I remembered, which wasn't far. But hey I was tired, full, and confused/scared last night so really you should cut me some slack…ok who am I talking to now?

George! (My invisible twin brother.) Came with me! At least, shifty look around, I _think_ it is George. I really have too much energy for this early in the morning with out food. Oh right, that's where I'm going…or trying to go.

"Um madam," How the heck are you suppose to address a painting? Even a moving one? Well she responded to whatever. "Would you please tell me the way to the Great Hall?" And FOOD! I asked a portrait of a woman arranging some flowers. She smiled in a motherly way at me.

"Down this hall, turn left, straight down two halls. Then you'll reach the main stairs. Turn right down them and you'll end up right in the corridor to the door outside if you went straight, go down that corridor. The Great Hall will be at your left and it should be open I should think."

"Thank you." I said politely, trying to remember her directions. There must be a more direct route than the way I'd gone. I started walking. Oh well, I knew how to get to the food now and that's all that mattered.

I remembered all of them! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo proud of myself! I got to the stairs and went down them. I found myself in a corridor; I walked down it and turned at its curve. I jumped in the air slightly for there was the door! I ran/walked to the Great Hall doors. They were closed. 'Oh no. Now what?' But right as I was thinking that the doors began to creak open! YES! I _almost_ screamed aloud (in happiness)…but managed not to. I walked in, there were two teachers yawning and waking up at their table. Then there was two Ravenclaws-at least I'm pretty sure that was the Ravenclaw table…oh well-and one Hufflepuff at the other table…or would it be Ravenclaw? Whatever. The Slytherin table was empty. I sighed sadly in defeat but I did know that he wasn't a morning person. I then turned to the Gryffindor table; it was blissfully empty of anyone. I went and sat down where the first years had been yesterday.

Then stopped, ok yes the table was empty of people…and of FO-oh! Never mind.

A plate with eggs had just showed up in front of me. It was filled with eggs-yes I already said that but they are soooo good-and toast. Also a cup of orange juice and a salt shaker had showed up by my utensils and plate.

"Thank you." I whispered to the table, at some point I would have to figure out who did that for me.

I finished eating in about 15 minutes. By then people were starting to show up, walking slowly and dragging their feet. They would look around with half closed eyes and then stumble to their table and a seat. Some were standing upright or even reading a book. _I_ could read one…naw.

I sat there watching the door for Sev and just watching the different people come in. Laughing or talking, I was commenting internally about who was in what house and who was a morning person…not that I'd remember but it was something to do. Finally he walked in; he dragged himself like half of the people. I waved at him, but as I said he was not a morning and only made brief eye contact and gave me a weak smile. By then I had been joined by the three girls too, but Grace and Lee didn't seem like morning people either. Mary just sat pensively eating cereal and toast. I think she maybe is but she was just daydreaming and I wasn't really in the mood for talking so whatever. Back to Sev…

Oh Sev. He didn't purposely make so little eye contact or anything. He gave a smile-maybe it was weak-but as I said he was not a morning person. I told myself fiercely. It wasn't because I was in Gryffindor now.

My lovely debating thoughts were then interrupted by the arrival of Black and Potter. They sat right by me, but were quiet for once. Not much of morning people either. I watched them slightly. They were already inseparable. And I had easily figured out that that was the way it was going to be, forever I think. They were like brothers. They even looked pretty similar. Most other people had noticed this or them.

However, at the moment at least, I seemed to be alone as the one sensible person who found them annoying prats that would no doubt get into trouble as soon as the possibility came up and they thought of something, that is assuming they haven't already.

So much for not making judgments about people…you know I never really did tell myself not to…my mother did once…I think. I sat there debating in my head, I do that a lot. At least I'm not speaking aloud…not that I've never done that or anything.

Then McGonagall stood up at the teachers table, I guess everyone was here. I hadn't really paid any attention to anyone else after Sev came in…followed by P and B. Hehehe! PB and J!!!! Oh my god that's priceless-"I'm going to be handing out your schedules for this year now. Please stay seated." Oh right she was saying something…what was it? Oh schedules. Oh _great_! Just lovely. My voice-in my head-is very very sarcastic…yes I'm talking to myself again. _**Whoopee**_!


	7. Black to the rescue!

She started over in the Slytherin table first. In ten minutes or so she moved onto the Ravenclaw-yes I finally figured out that that was the Ravenclaws table not the Hufflepuffs for sure so shut-up-10 minutes after onto the Hufflepuffs.

Finally, and stress on **finally**, she made it to our table. By then I was a bundle of nerves. The three girls were sitting pretty quietly next to me. Remus Lupin and Pe…the other boy had come in not long after Black and Potter I think, but I hadn't noticed them.

She started down our table. When I got mine I found out that all of my classes would be with the other first year Gryffindors. Oh yeah! (note the sarcasm)

"Wow." Potter said from next to me also looking at my schedule. "We have all the same classes!" Good job moron.

"Yep." I said heavily turning to my toast and contemplating it moodily.

"We'll be _great_ friends by the end of the year!" Black said enthusiastically.

"I'm sure." I said quietly sarcastic. I looked up to meet Mary's eyes who were watching me.

"_We_ might be." She pointed out so no one else could hear. I smiled at her.

"Definitely, though I'm not sure that **that** will take all year." I pointed out smiling widely at her. I longed to compare my schedule with Sev…but at least in the classes without him I'd have her. 'M &M.' I don't know where that cam from but it made me smile again, 'An M&M with unknown insides.' I expected chocolate. Though, maybe a few different kinds of it, but still just chocolate…not a nut too. No, _**not that**_ way either! Geez!

I glanced at the other two girls. I still didn't know about them…maybe eventually...I had a feeling M&M would be a friends all around, with all of us that is…but definitely mine. For me, for me she'd be my special friend.

I glanced at my watch and stood up. "We should probably go and try to find our first class. They should give direction on these things." I added as I picked up my stuff. "Does any one have **any** idea how to get there?"

Blank stares…wow, aren't they helpful. "Well come on." I said-looking at M&M but the boys(groan) and the other two girls followed me too. I walked up the table looking for the Prefect that had brought us to our dormitory's last night.

Eventually I spotted the girl. "Um, excuse me." I said after she finished her sentence to her friend. She blinked at us, obviously not so intelligent…at least not in the morning….that really wasn't a very nice thing to say….think…crap she's looking at me…well duh I just said something to her! Right…getting totally off track here…ya know I think she just realized that she is pretty much surrounded by first years on all sides…ya you should be scared! Murderous glare…just kidding…wish I could…wow I really can off track fast…back to her now.

She looked at me again after looking around and seeing that she was totally surrounded-we've got you now! Eh hem…moving on. Then she gave me that repulsive 'awe the little girl wants to talk to me' look. Ugh. "We were wondering how to get to Transfiguration."

"It's kind of complicated." Well I still have to get there so get to the POINT! I'm not like two! Or stupid! Or whatever your annoying little brain is thinking! Oooook, passing on… "How about I write it down for you?" And without waiting for an answer-probably good because at this point it probably would have been quite snotty…aren't I just a precious little kid? (_A/N: My precccious! Hehehe, gollum cough gollum…ooook moving on…_) I stood there waiting, I probably looked pathetic to them…eh, who cares I'm plotting their murders…oooook I'm just in a crappy mood right now people! Wait…who are these people I'm talking to??? Can they respond back??? Will you talk back???

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Ya know….first of all I'm bored….second of all I've waited long enough obviously they aren't going to res-"Here you go." WOW! (Jumps out of personal mind space and is startled in the extreme.) Oh right, directions to class. (Feeling sheepishly stupid now…) God I hate that freaking kid smile! 'Be polite now.' Oh for freaking god's sakes shut-it!

"Thank-you." I doubt even Sev would hear the….badness in that. Go me! Everyone else chorused thank-you after me and we turned as a group-'I wonder how long this will go on.' I walked to the door, the group that was on the other-side of the table joined up with ours.

I walked out eh door and stopped in the hallway. It might help to actually _read_ the directions, so I stopped and began reading the directions:

1. Turn left after leaving the GH

2. Walk up the first flight of stairs in front of you (what am I seriously that stupid!?!?! Where else would I go? Outside?!?!?! Ok losing the point…)

3. Turn right and go down one corridor

4. Where the corridor turns follow down to the 1st doorway

5. Go through the door(no why don't I just stand there? Wow, I'm feel sarcastically evil today aren't I? Yes, yes I am.) and up those stairs(of course there would be stairs BEHIND A FREAKING DOORWAY!!!)

6. Turn left, go down one corridor

7. Third door on the left in the 2nd corridor

Ok, yes that was complicated and I'm glad I got it wrote down! Happy now?!?! Just shut-up ok? Wow, now I'm like two people!?!?! Or am I saying this aloud….silence…thank-god I'm not…I don't need to sound crazier than I already am.

Checking M&M was seeing me I set off. 'Up the stairs, corridor, turn, door, stairs, left, one, two, three.' I stopped-panting slightly-and looked at the door. On its little sign it said; Professor McGonagall and under her name, Transfiguration.

"Here we are." I stopped, ok so we're here. Now what?

"Now what?" Ugh, already hate them…maybe that's to strong a word…

"What, what, what!?!?!" Nope, that's a perfect word. I walked up to the door and pushed. It didn't open, so I knocked-I mean come on it was worth a try and I would look **sooooo** stupid if it had been open and I hadn't tried it! Yes I've done that before, shut-up….well no answer. Crap, now freaking what?

"We wait." I answered-myself and Black sadly, I turned from the door and took M&M's hand. I led her to the left side of the door-so if it opened we wouldn't be crushed….yes that has _also_ happened to me. Damn doors.

Soon everyone was sitting. A line of first years sitting in a hallway next to Transfiguration, waiting patiently…well, some of us were.

"This is boring." Potter announced for the 4th time now.

"Extremely so." Black answered, as he had for the last 4 times…in the last two freaking minutes!

"Shut-up!" I finally yelled, I had cracked. But really you could hardly blame me. "If you're bored occupy yourselves." That could be very potentially dangerous, I thought so I added." In a not annoying, dangerous, or loud manner." Potter pouted-Hehehe alliteration! I love that word! I don't think I could spell that word if my life depending on it! Hehehe!

"But then there is nothing fun to do." He said, Black was nodding behind him. I hope he cracks his head on the wall behind him.

"Write notes to each other." I suggested. They perked up almost immediately and dug in their bags.

I just knew that brilliant idea had to come and bite me in the butt. No not literally…yet…I'm not even going to think about where that thought would be going… See now M&M and I were reading and the other girls were chatting quietly at the other end of the line.

Consequence: quills are officially **extremely** annoying! So are random bursts of extremely loud and bark like-in one case-laughter. At least Lupin's laugh was quiet and cute. Pe…I seriously don't have any idea what that kids name is! Well, he had a squeaking screechy laugh, Black bark like, and Potter…well his is ok but it's extremely LOUD! Ah well, at least it's almost time for class. Maybe, _just_ maybe, they'll shut-up then. I bet McGonagall can do it…it she can't…well then no one can and I'm in deep shit! As my wonderful mother one-more than once but that's not really the point-said.

Crap, homesickness. Ok, think of something else….nothing else is coming to mind!

"HAHAHAHA!!!" Bark like laugh to the rescue! Black to the rescue! Then I started laughing too, imagine that! _**Black**_ to the rescue!

Oops, now I'm laughing alone. "What?" I asked Black, still grinning despite who I was talking too.

"Wow."

"What?" I asked curious as to what made him sound so confused.

"You can laugh." He told me. Like duh, I just was.

"Of course." I giggled, I'm just in that mood now, crappy mood just left for some reason…thank god I hate that mood….oh right Black… "I mean I do have a voice box."

"Which is…what?"

"You don't know what a-never mind!" I laughed **again**. "You're slow." He looked even more confused, he's so funny! Mostly when he doesn't mean to be…

"Is that a complement?" That made me laugh so hard that I had tears coming out of my eyes and in the end I could barely breathe.

Then, of course, the Professor walks up. Ah man! Does this always have to happen to me!?!?

That was a RETHORICAL QUESTION!!!


	8. BlahBlahBlah THEN LUNCH!

I scrambled up as she walked up. "Hello, Professor. We were waiting for you." No duh Lily. She raised an eye brow but chose not to say anything about my little….well let's just be nice and call it my little episode. I had to try and hold in my crazy laughter again because that look and my thinking it just too hilarious!

I followed her into the classroom. I moved up to the front. Instead of individual desks there were tables with two chairs. There were enough tables for 16 or maybe 18 people all together. So about two houses in the same year could fit in here together.

Perfect…but again, no duh Lily.

I sat in one of the two front tables. I was joined by M&M. Lee and Grace sat in the table next to us. And again, poor me, Karma must _**really**_ hate me. Because who had to sit behind us, why Potter and Bloody Black of course! Hehehe! Bloody Black! Hehehe! BB! That should be our nickname for him…Potter should be…………………………. J.J. the Jet plane!

Ok, now I'm in pain from trying not to burst out laughing again! Need air! Oh god help me! Can't brea-

OW!!! Something just hit me in the head! Well, at least I won't laugh, I too pissed off…. wow it's easy to piss me off….oh well only I know that at least….and the voices…I hope they don't tell anyone…but since they're my voices they can't talk to anyone else….am I making any sense? Please say I'm right and they can't talk to anyone else. Please!

Ooooooooook….moving on……..oh ya! I'm piss because something hit me in the head! Ok, now I just have to find out _what_ hit me in the head.

I turned to look behind me, and looked into two huge bloody grins. I think bloody is a new permanent part of my vocabulary since I met **them**. Ugh, them. It's **all** their fault!

STAY ON TRACT! You're mad because something hit you in the head and it is obviously their fault. Thank-you for that lovely refresher voices I will try to stay on task now. You're welcome.

Wait, what?

Stay on tract.

But-

Stay on tract.

But-

Stay on tract. Hehehe, whenever I think this now I have that weird robotic voice from some movie I've seen….but listening to that voice now...wait! It was from Star Wars! 'Stay on target! Stay on target!' From the 6 episode…wow I'm a nerd…(_A/N: Yes, yes I am actually._) So now really listening to them…it? Whatever. They, the boys this time, really Really **REALLY** suck at looking innocent. Wait, wow.

Guess what?!?! Black saved me AGAIN! So I proceeded to grin back at them. Hehehe, **now** they're confused! Hehehe, you just gotta love messing with people. If you don't you're really missing out. Then I saw the paper sitting on the ground behind me. I leaned down and picked it up.

Unfolding it I read,

**The People**

**The Tricksters**

**The Hippogriffs**

**The Lions**

**The Handsome's**

**The wolves**

**Hello Redhead! How's it going? JP & SB**

_The People? Who's brilliant idea was that?_ (I wasn't sure they would here the sarcasm but who really cares?) _Are you sure about The Hippogriffs? No, maybe your right….more likely The Butterfly's. No, I like Butterfly's…maybe the Tulips? Naw, I really like those…oooh I know! You should be __The Ticks__! I loath ticks! It's perfect! And you're definitely right about the Handsome's. First of all that's not a word so it would just make you even stupider….never mind that would be a plus. Not that it's needed mind you…well, my votes for The Ticks or maybe The Mosquitoes. LP_

I tossed it back wondering if I should have commented about the fact that wolves are cool, beautiful and caring creatures and none of those characteristics matched said people. Wow, I think too much.

Pretty much everyone was seated or getting seated so I got out my book and my wand and sat up straight. I won't be standing straight for long-I slouch constantly, I just can't seem to be able to help it-but the first appearance-never mind. She's already seen us, not even counting this morning and my…episode. Anyway it looked as though the Ravenclaws had joined us now.

Oh joy! Sarcasm in the extreme for you stupid people(_A/N: coughlizcough…Hehehe just kidding….maybe I am….but then again maybe I'm not…_)…so wait…since it's only me in here does that mean I just called myself stupid?

Totally not the point, wow I get distracted soooooooo easily…in my head at least. So does that mean that I can distract myself very easily…but maybe other people can't? I wonder….again totally not the point. So going _**back to**_ the point: Oh joy! Now I'll look even stupider than before because the smart people are here…that's what they are supposed to be right? Yeah…I think so…I wasn't paying the greatest attention then. Oh well. Well either way this sucks.

The professor stood up and faced us now. Silence fell immediately. Wow, she's good. I shall now look at her with new respect…a piece of paper hit the back of my head…never mind about that earlier thought that she could keep them quiet.

Though that's not quite true because they are quiet, they just aren't…looking for the word…still looking…oh! They are not **contained** however. Hehehe! Go me with big cool words!

"Welcome to Transfiguration." She paused looking at all of us. Oh yeah there is a paper somewhere behind me waiting for me to read it…oh well this is more important and less likely to make me want to murder someone. "Here is where you will be learning to transform objects into something entirely new." She turned to face her cabinet and gave her wand a wave.

I gasped, hell everyone did! The cabinet was a little pony. It's so CUTE! Wow, don't I feel girly. But it is! All brown with a red mane and white socks! It even had a little star on its forehead. Then with another wave it was gone and the cabinet was back. Sweeet!

She cracked a small smile at our gasps of admiration. Soon, actually it was a while-that was one **long** lecture! So, not so soon we found out that we wouldn't be doing that kind of thing for a loooooooooong while.

We'll be OLD by the time we can do that! I complained to myself and the voices…at least they didn't answer this time.

Then she passed out……………………………………………………………………… …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….toothpicks. And told us to turn them into needles, those could be dangerous to give to…_some_ of us! We were supposed to follow the simple directions on the board.

By ten or so minutes I found out that it really wasn't as easy at it sounded…I mean just follow the directions? I BLOODY AM AND IT'S NOT CHANGING!

By the end my toothpick had turned silver…and that was it…freaking toothpick's not worth the trouble anyway. I grumbled to myself. Several people seemed to be impressed by that but I was…let's just say frustrated.

Plus it did NOT help anything that Potters' was more silver and had a hole in one end. Black's looked almost exactly at mine. Lupins' looked more like Potters' and M&Ms' was pretty much exactly the same as mine-which was reassuring in the extreme. Lee and Graces' had gone a little pointier. No one else's had changed in the slightest.

I guess those Ravenclaw's weren't so brilliant. HAHAHA! Wow I'm mean…eh. Who cares it's only to myself. After I finished packing up I glanced at my schedule and saw that next was double Charms. Then lunch, fun. Kind of…whatever.

"YES!" God they are soooooooo annoying and I've known them for what? Like 2 days? Those have been LOOOONG days. "It's almost lunch time!" I _almost_ grinned. But I resisted. Professor McGonagall dismissed us and I walked to the front of the room.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Evans?"

"How do you get to Charms?" I mean come on! This place is just sooooooooo confusing!

She me an understanding smile-I knew I liked this women. She wrote it down for me just like the other girl had. I thanked her and after checking that M&M was right behind me I started off.

I am getting **really** tired of lists! Freaking things always get in my way….that didn't make any sense…oh well. I suppose I really should keep these though, at least until I really know the building. At least enough to get to my classes.

We made it to Charms barely on time, because we stopped at the bathroom. There was some annoying girl ghost in there that just wailed and cried. She was quite annoying. I mean really, if she didn't like this place why didn't she just move on? Or…whatever you do…ok now I'm confused again…either way this is totally beside the point.

The point is, is that it's time for my first Charms lesson. Hehehe, the teacher's really short! Sigh, more work.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡THEN LUNCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. But now I'm bored:shutup

I think Charms might be my favorite.

I almost burst out laughing when I first saw the teacher. He is about the size of one of the seven dwarves or something! He's so squeaky and joyous that I think he'd be called Happy.

Today he mostly just talked about what would be expected, what we'd be doing this year, and such…things. I think….actually all I really am thinking of right now is about my poor grumbling stomach.

I have a ½ to ¾'s of a page of notes about what we'll be doing this year…I thought I might as well write it down…now it just looks stupidly pointless. Ah well.

Plus I have a page of notes-mostly the ones written on the board, by an enchanted piece of chalk I might add. M&M though took almost three pages. I was annoyedly impressed. All I did was rolled my eyes though-over every full page.

Then-finally-it was time to be dismissed…and to go to LUNCH!!! YA!!!

"LUNCH!" I really must stop thinking like that bloody moron Black.

We started to pack up our bags. It took M&M a while, everything went in perfectly. As I waited I thought…I think I do that too often.

First I wondered about classes some, then about how it would take her this bloody long to pack her bag. Then about how lunch would be sooooo good. Then I suddenly remembered that note _they_ wrote me. It had hit the back of my head a second time-they had had a response. Fuuck. I really want to know what it was….or do I? Maybe I don't. It would probably just make me mad…..der.

There thoughts were interrupted by M&M standing up and putting her bag on her shoulder.

"Ready?" I asked-trying, valiantly in my opinion-to keep the hungry impatience out of my voice. Not so sure it worked but she just gave me a small smile and gestured for me to 'lead on.'

As I turned around, I noticed that all the other first years-the ones in Hufflepuff too, who had joined us for Charms-had waited for us.

What the hell?!?!?!

That's when I saw P&B-ya know you don't even need the & in there, they're practically one person already…yes back to the point-_PB_ were standing by the door grinning their bloody arses off at me. Then they-one on both sides of the door, holding it open-gestured for me to go first-as one.

Frankly I'm too hungry to feel that pissed. So I just walked out with my head held high.

Frankly I blame the hunger totally for what happened next. (_A/N: Ya know it would be quite amusing just to stop here…but I won't because I feel like typing! Nice save there eh? Padfeet_)

As I walked across the threshold I realized how stupid I'd been. That's almost exactly when a huge pail of ice water fell on me.

So I just kept walking. I checked my books first as I walked, but they were ok since they'd been in front of me.

Good.

I'd just have to kill them otherwise. One less thing to plot…for now.

Just my bloody luck though, I muttered as I strode purposefully down the halls.

I stopped twice for directions at portraits but that didn't take long.

We were late, thanks to M&M's bag problems and PB's little….problems…prank. Wow, it took me a long time to think of that word.

So anyway, I walked up to the Great Hall's doors…to find then shut. Everybody else must be inside eating. So I solved that problem by simply by pushing them open, both of them together I should probably add.

They were surprisingly light and swung open easily. Probably magiced now that I think about it…wow I'm slow.

So anyway I entered the hall quite dramatically, I mean think about it two huge doors bursting open in the middle of lunch…to reveal a small girl…though I'm really not that small…ok not the point. At least I didn't like look up and say, "I'm sorry I'm late." Or something.

Crap, I should have.

Leaving off that spectacular ending I didn't do it felt just like one of the movies where a heroic character-who you think is dead or something-bursts into a meeting or their funeral or some such by opening the two doors together. I was quite pleased with myself actually-besides not saying that. But I think really that just would have made me embarrassed.

I was so proud of myself that I actually grinned at PB as they walked up. And I happily report that it made them even more unnerved.

SCORE!!! Payback is sooooo coming boys!!!

Ya know, I wonder if they're even human…..that was a stupid thought. Just shut-up and eat ok?

No! Ok fine, I don't want to start this.

Pause.

You bet you don't.

Damn you.

"You ok?" I jumped and looked up at M&M in surprise. Oh right, I'm wet and I probably looked pissed as hell. Oh well.

"Ya, I'm ok. You?" Politeness is a virtue I sometimes seem to have.

"Ya, I'm ok."

Lies! Lies! I can see it in your eyes!

Wow.

Hey! That rhythms'!

Oh shut-it.

Why?

Because I'm eating….and starting to get weird looks.

Maybe because you talking aloud?

Oh crap. And that means you too moron…because we are in this together.

Shut-it.

"Hi." I looked at M&M questioningly. Please god/goddess/devil/universe/whoever's listening at the moment **PLEASE** let me not have been talking out loud.

"Are you ok?" A little repetition here.

"Yes…why?" Please _Please_ PLEASE!!!!!

"Nothing, you were just muttering a lot."

"And by a lot she means TONS!"

"Oh do shut-up." (_A/N: In like a TOTALLY sweeeet English accent! TOMB-RAIDER 2 ROCKS!!! Sry for that interruption…Padfeet_)

"Do you think you like Charms or Transfiguration better?" M&M asked me-to change the subject bless her. Ah, you just gotta love that girl.

"Probably Transfi-" Black started,

"She wasn't talking to you Black!" I said scathingly. YA! AWESOME VOCABULARY!

"How do you know?" Potter said turning to M&M. "Were you talking to us or her?" M&M looked distinctly uncomfortable, she glanced at me. Oh crap, what if she really was talking to them!

"Her, sorry, but to her." Oh good. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at them or something. I had the feeling it would make her feel worse. For what reason I have no idea-why it would make her feel worse not why I knew that... whatever.

"I like Charms better I think." I paused thinking, "Flitwick is definitely more fun and I think Charms is just cooler in general. You?"

"I agree with that assessment." She smiled, "I really like Professor Flitwick."

"Oh ya…" Potter began in an annoying girlish voice. So I kicked him under the table. "Shit!"

"Language boy, language." I tisked at him, he glared at me. Knowing, I'm sure, that it had been me who had kicked him.

"What's-" M&M started to ask him kindly.

"It's nothing." He told her curtly. Still glaring at me. She looked back and forth between us.

"Well, you don't have to be mean to _her_." I said angrily, "She didn't do anything to you!"

We glared at each other.

"Maybe you should eat some more. It's almost time to go." M&M put in-to break the icy silence I'm sure. It probably wouldn't have worked but then guess who spoke.

You'd probably be right.

"Why? We have a break next." Black put in-what an oaf. I rolled my eyes.

In doing so I broke our stare down. We went back to our lunches silently. And by me I don't mean me and the voices or me and George for once, I mean me and Potter.

Ok that sounded bad.

Glad I didn't want to be friends with him because then I'd be depressed.

Now it's great!

But now I'm bored now. 'Sulky voice in the background.'

Shut-up.


	10. Serves you right!

When we left the Great Hall a ½ and hour later or so I paused at the door.

"Um," I paused, "Now what?" I looked to M&M, "We could find the library, go outside, or go up and tour the common room." She looked around, then back to me. She shrugged,

"What do _you_ want to do?"

"See outside…then maybe we should find our common room to drop off some books." M&M nodded in agreement and we glanced at the other two girls.

"Are you coming with us?" I asked after a moment. They looked at each other and then nodded.

"Yep." Lee said cheerfully.

"Cool." M&M replied, I rolled my eyes but smiled.

We opened the doors outside it was really pretty out. I mean cool but not cold, blue sky's with small white clouds.

I breathed in deeply and grinned. The grass was still green but a few of the trees had golden red leaves on them already.

I walked out and started down towards the lake. I saw a solitary figure leaning against a beach tree by the lake. The profile was very familiar. YA!

"Sev!" I began to run down the lawn. HE turned seeing me he grinned. I flew down to the tree and skidded-actually I almost ran to far-in front of him. He laughed at me and I threw myself at him for a hug. It felt like forever since I'd seen him. I pulled back and smiled widely at him. I now knew for sure how much I'd missed him. "What's up with you?"

"I have a break." He said after a pause in which he stared at me, slowly being to smile again. Duh.

"Me too!" Double duh. Then I remembered M&M and the rest. They were still farish away–having not run down like a moron.

"Gryffindor's?" He asked looking at them too, with a slight frown.

"Some of them are ok, I really like one of the girls. I think we'll be friends." I grinned at him and he gave me a small smile. "And I suppose I'm ok too." I pointed out in a thoughtful tone. He rolled his eyes.

"Not the point." I grinned at him and went on.

"But the idiots from the train are also in my house. Which sucks." I sighed and his face lost all trace of pleasure. They were pretty close now, with PB at the front. Sev tensed, "Don't start anything Sev." I told him quietly and gently, but firmly. He looked at me, and then gave me a small nod. "Good boy." He rolled his eyes and I grinned widely again.

"Oh looked Sirius." I loath Potter, I really REALLY **loath** him! "It's Snivelly."

"Oh, so it is." We noticed, "Who could have guessed he actually got to stay." Black put in slyly. I personally am totally lost by that statement.

"I agree, who could have thought he was actually smart enough to make it into a house at all." _They_ are officially stupid.

"What the hell kind of comment is that?" I asked in a somewhat confused voice.

"They're too stupid to know themselves." Sev said quietly to me. I grinned, the boys glared at him. SCORE!

"Do you have any homework yet?" I asked him, choosing to ignore them completely. HE shook his head. "I've only had a break and then double transfiguration."

"Cool. That means we might have potions and flying lessons together." He nodded and took out his schedule. I took out mine and was about to compare them when it was snatched from his hand.

I'd forgotten about the pricks.

"Give it back." I growled.

"It's not even yours." Black told me innocently.

"Give it to her." Sev told him in a stern angry voice. Potter rolled his eyes.

"Oh!" In a high pitched girly voice. "I'm soooooo scared."

I stepped forward and grabbed hold of it. "Let go." I said in a low voice. HE smirked at me.

"What if I say no?" So be it. I thought, and then I lashed out and kicked him in the shin-hard. Don't mess with me when I can kick you. He dropped the paper immediately. He started hopping up and down on the spot.

I turned away from him to compare the schedules. "Idiot." I muttered. I think he was glaring at me but as I was ignoring him now I couldn't tell.

"Cool. We have DADA and potions together. Along with another break…and flying lessons!" Sev peeked over my shoulder to look.

"Really?" He sounded excited.

"Really." I said grinning my ass off at him.

"Oh yah!"

"Shut-up Black."

"Oh that's harsh."

"No, kicking you in the nuts is harsh."

"Oh."

"Oh what?" I prompted him with a sly grin.

"Nothing."

"I can't believe you Sirius. Stick up for yourself!" Potter said angrily.

"Oh, and end up like you? With bruised shins? Or worse?"

"It's better than groveling."

"I wasn't groveling!"

"Was too."

"Was NOT!"

"Ok, just go away."

"Was too-wait. What?"

"You are an unneeded nuisance." They looked at me, so I changed tactics. "Stay." They sat down, Hehehe-they're funny.

Not that I'll _**EVER**_ let _them_ know that…oh whatever. I started-and Sev followed-up to the castle. I looked at the time and realized that if we wanted to drop books off we had to go now.

I sighed, he looked at me. He had his head tilted to the side only slightly. He looked so cute. I smiled at him and he lit up smiling back.

"Me and Mary were going to drop off some of our unneeded books." He nodded after a moment. "I'll see you in Potions next hour." He nodded slowly again and gave a small wave, moving off.

I waved back. Then I turned and went back down the slope again. I met M&M half-way.

"Want to go and get rid of some of out books before potions?"

"Sure. Is his name really Snivelly?" She asked hesitantly then.

"No!"

"Sorry-"

"No. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so loud, I'm not mad at _you_ anyway." I sighed but she gave an understanding nod. "Shall we invite Lee and Grace?"

"Sure." We turned to face them, I waved and shouted:

"We're going to get rid of some of our books before Potions. Want to come?" Grace and Lee started up, PB jumped up and ran up to us. They stopped-bouncing on the soles of their feet slightly. Lupin and, oh for goodness sake! The other boys followed closely behind Lee and Grace.

In fact Lupin was walking with Lee and Grace and …the other one was just trailing behind slowly.

We waited for a moment until they were right behind us. Then we started off into the castle again. I tried to walk slowly-for me at least-so we wouldn't leave Lee and Grace so far behind.

PB and Lupin…..hehehe that just sounds so funny!

PB and Lupin were right behind/next to us. I really hope they stop following us around everywhere soon…maybe by tomorrow.

Is that really to much to ask? Their following us-me-makes me feel like a mother duck or something.

I don't think it is-as Potter stepped on the back of my heel, I don't care what he says. The grin he gave BB (Bloody Black) meant that it had _**really**_ been on purpose!

We ran into-BB literally! IT was HALLARIOUS!-luck after we reached the first stair case.

Luck was in the form of Sir Nicolas (…something or other) then. When I asked him for directions-as BB sat on the floor shivering and JJ the Jet Plane (Potter) sat next to him, laughing his arse off-he offered to bring us to the Gryffindor common room personally.

We thanked him and almost managed to leave PB behind-but Lupin haled them up and dragged them along, I swear the other boy is sleeping as he follows us. What a….talent.

Before Sir Nicolas left us at the Portrait Hole I asked him how to get to Potions. I wrote it down as he told me, thanked him, and entered the common room.

"P&B are morons." Ha! I wish that was the password.

"Bibblebabble." That's fun to say.

We went to out respective dormitories and dropped off the books for every class but Potions, since that would be our last class for the day.

Then we had stopped at the top of the stairs-from our dormitory-for a sec so Lee could tie up her shoe, when the stairs suddenly turned into a slide and there came two high pitched yells, that turned into groans soon after.

I heard a quiet voice tell them exasperatedly,

"I _**told**_ you that boys couldn't go up the girls' stairs. Why didn't you listen?" It was Lupin; it was good to hear him less shy. The four of us had frozen listening, now we were trying to hold in our giggles. Something that was very hard to do.

"We want to _see how_ it stopped us." Potter groaned. We heard PB untangling themselves. So we all immediately jumped on the slide-all together, me and M&M were kind of next to each other, with the other two behind us.

We landed in a heap-not too badly hurt-on top of PB's legs and backs. Since, sadly, they had moved their big heads out of the way in time. "Oh man." Groaned Black and we all laughed, M&M looked slightly apologetic but still laughed with the rest of us.

I saw Lupin mumble something that sounded kind of like 'serves you right.' But I couldn't be totally certain.

After a moment we got up, brushed each other off-onto PB the girls-and I took out my directions.

Next Potions and Sev!


	11. Gay freaks?

A/N: Sorry this took so long, only like 2 or 3 weeks I think but that's long to me, so here's the new chapter and if my insane need to make up tests and quizzes schedule permits it I will be back with another chapter by next week or the week after that…not that most (or all) of my readers will notice since they are like all my friends who take a week or more in order to even get to reading my story.  Love ya'll…kind of.  Write later….if my teachers permit it. 

We made it to Potions class four minutes early. We stood outside the door waiting; I stood bouncing slightly on my feet. I was waiting for him to join us.

He walked up almost exactly a minute till it was time to go in for our first class.

"Oh look it's-OW!" Potter fell glumly silent at my kick to his shin and PB just stood there watching me. I grinned at Sev and he grinned back-after looking at PB and Lupin and Pet…..crap I almost had it, and the girls. Hehehe, I could just call him Pet man…that made absolutely no sense…it sounded funny in my head.

Wait, this _is_ my head. Double crap.

When he was almost to us the rest of the Slytherins sidled around the corner. None of them looked very pleasant but oh well. You can't have everything it seems. I was just about to say something to him when the door opened.

A large-in more than one way-and jolly looking man stood there. He looked us over with a wide grin and then clapped his hands together in an excited way.

"Wonderful!" We all just stood there staring at him in-at least my case-confusion…and shock. This man was the Slytherin head of house after all, and according to most people they were evil. At least they all seemed rather solemn if not evil…enough thinking! "Lovely to have you here!" See, he's a _very_ weird man. The word lovely and the name Potter do **NOT** belong in the same sentence. "Now inside, three people per table starting in the front please."

I was the first person in the classroom. I glanced around as I walked to the left front-most table. I sat down in the middle seat and Sev sat on my right immediately. M&M hesitated by the other seat looking at me, I motioned for her to join us smiling and she sat on my left smiling back gratefully.

She started getting out some stuff for the class so I turned to Sev. He was looking around at all the weird-creepy-jars in the front behind the teacher's desk. I glanced but it looked disgusting so I decided to get out my stuff instead.

"What class have you had that you like?" I asked him when he turned away, he looked at me for a minute.

"This one." He responded grinning, I laughed quietly. Then grinned back impishly and said,

"Well I liked Charms a lot, Transfiguration is ok I guess, but his definitely sounds interesting." I told him casually, as if it didn't really make a difference. He rolled his eyes. But before he could respond the teacher reached the front and we all turned to look at him. Sev gave me a look that clearly said 'this is not over.'

I just gave him a smile of agreement, then batted my eye lashes and turned back to the teacher in the front.

The rest of the class we listened to Professor Slughorn talk about what he would teach us and what potions we might do and other blah blah blah stuff that I only half paid attention to.

I mean I _tried_ to pay attention but…..ok so I didn't try very hard. I mean I had M&M and Sev to help me-both of which were sitting perfectly still watching the teacher attentively. Or that's what it looked like, but I didn't know M&M that well and she could just be good at pretending, Sev however was most definitely paying attention.

Dork.

In a good way of course.

Very helpful to people like me who still can't stand still in a lecture, or listen well when it was boring.

I wonder if all teachers are boring…and that's kind of when I totally zoned out. Thank the Goddess for dorky friends.

But at the middle endish I began to pay attention again since he was talking about what we would do on Wednesday-our next lesson. So by the end I was excited for Wednesday when we would actually brew a potion for the first time. At the end he told us that we would be brewing it in pairs though, crapola.

'Oh dear.' I couldn't think what to do. M&M or Sev? Sev glanced at me and I smiled, I couldn't just say no. But M&M!

I glanced at her; she nodded to me in understanding as she packed up her stuff. I felt horrible. As we were almost completely packed and ready to leave, Remus Lupin walked up slowly.

"Um, Mary?" He asked after glancing atme. I nodded encouragement happily. "Do you have a partner?" She loked relieved and shy.

"No, you?" I half thought he would say 'yes, bye!' But he didn't obviously, _**he**_ was nice.

"No. You want to be partners?" I wondered what happened to Pet man-I can't think of his name or anything else good so whatever-but didn't care really. Obviously PB would work together.

"Sure." He smiled and she smiled back, he left back to his friends and I grinned at her. 'Problem solved.' She smiled back at me. I grinned wider and she-**OMG!** _She rolled her eyes at me!_

"You rolled your eyes at me!" Ok,…..w/e we already knew I was messed. She looked a little sheepish at that. "Wow." SHE DID IT AGAIN! "Sweeeet!" She laughed gayfully-I like that word and intend to reclaim it from its other meaning…..did you ever think that if someone's gay they are happy so if they are _gay_ then they must be really happy about it! Unlike straight people-what a boring stupid word-who are just going through life looking for joy, but gay people would, by definition-I know it doesn't really work this way but please don't kill the notion brain-be gay!

Ok, moving on. It's really quite amazing how much I can think.

"If I'd have known I would get that kind of reaction I'd have done it before." I grinned widely at her. Sev got up, I turned to him.

"Where you goin'?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes, so I pouted. He rolled the again and said, "What no big reaction?" I grinned,

"I knew _you_ could do it." He grinned back,

"It's the end of class."

"So?"

"I have Charms class to go to."

"Crap." And duh.

"Language." He told me, tisking.

"Damn it." I said sullenly, he rolled his eyes and started towards the door. "See ya." HE waved and left. I put my head on the table; I forgot he'd leave after this. M&M finished packing up and patted me on the shoulder.

"Come on, let's find the library." She suggested after a moments silence. I sat up and nodded.

Picking up my bag the eight of us left.

"Good-bye Miss Evans," The jolly voice of Professor Slughorn rang out. I sighed and lifted my hand in a backards wave. Then he added as we stepped out, "And good-bye Mister Potter, Mister Black, and Gryffindors."

"Aw, little miss goody two shoes in a Slytherin favorite now too." Potter said in a girly voice, I sighed inaudibly.

"He said your name too." I pointed out, he grinned.

"Only because he told us off three times." He said happily, I swear he's nuts.

"He sounded pleased when he said good-bye to you guys." Lupin pointed out,

"Yep!" Black said happily, nuts.

"How did he even know my name?" I wondered,

"It must be because your so be-a-uitful!" Potter said seriously, then he burst into laughter with Black.

"You don't even like books I bet so go and bother someone else." I felt sad and exhausted suddenly.

"Aw." Did he _really_ want to piss me off? "Did I hurt your feelings?" Yes, yes he did….damn. I'm too tired to get royally pissed.

"Go away." I told him tiredly,

"Naw that's ok." He said after a moment, he must have conferred with BB and Lupin. "We'll follow you." Great.

"Not if you're going to be annoying." I told him over my shoulder, I was developing a headache, and it was all_ his_ fault. He was grinning, I couldn't see him but I could just tell. M&M patted my shoulder in sympathy. I gave her a weak smile and stopped at a painting of a man in armor on a small grey horse. "Sir, could you direct me to the library?" He had started to open his mouth but I had interrupted him. I didn't want to head a sassy comment which is what it looked like he was going to say. Now his face brightened, his helm was off and in his hand.

"A QUEST!" He shouted, putting on his helm and getting on his horse on the third try.

"so, you don't know?" I asked confused, he ignored me.

"Let us begin then." He rode-right-out of his painting and I ran to the next painting. I was hoping that's where he was,

In that picture there were three women who looked like they had been in the middle of doing laundry but their bucket was tipped over and one of their hanging clothes lines was down. They were glaring right, "Did a knight-" I panted, they nodded angrily and pointed, then I heard his voice down the hall.

"Come lady, hurry on!" I ran down the corridor after him, I saw him run our of that picture into the next and then we went down a stairway.

I could hear running footsteps behind me but couldn't pause in fear of losing my 'guide,' then I would most likely be very lost anyway.

After two more corridors and three more flights of stairs I stopped panting and probable sporting a very red face.

"Here is the end of our quest." He pointed right towards the large pair of double doors, "This is where I leave you fair maiden." I almost burst out laughing at _that_ pronouncement. I wasn't sure if it was because I was still gasping for air or being polite…probably lack of air knowing me. "If you ever need a Knight's help call for Sir Cadogen!" He bowed and as he left the painting I said,

"Good-day and thank you very much, Sir Cadogen." Then I heard a shout behind me,

"Bye Sir C!"

Black was yelling from about three feet behind me, great. Black _had_ to be the first one to show up.

I turned to wait for M&M, Black walked, no skipped, I swear the boy is crazy, up to me. I looked at him, then hearing very distant voices slip down the wall to sir. The voices were sounding questioning but before I could do anything about it Black yelled,

"This way James!" I heard an answering shout but was distracted by the fact that Black sat down next to me.

I wanted to ask 'what do you want?' or something to that affect, probably something worse. But my good manners stopped me.

Stupid good manners.

So we sat in silence. When I say 'silence' I mean relative 'silence' considering Bloody Black was humming some annoying song.

Finally, it was most likely only like two minutes but that's not the point, M&M and the other boys showed up. I had no idea where the other girls were, but then they rounded the corner together last. M&M was walking, kind of awkwardly, with Remus Lupin and Potter-he was on the other side of Lupin. However when they came in sight Black jumped up and ran to them. James began to run too, freaks.

Gay freaks? I wondered as they flew at each other.

They landed in a heap, and started mock fighting and rolling around on the ground. No, I won't insult gay people by calling them that. They were quite simply freaks.

Great, now I have to deal with freaks.


	12. Booksbooksbooks!

I stood up and stretched. M&M carefully walked around the wrestling boys and joined me, after asking Remus Lupin if they'd be ok. I swear that girl couldn't care more or it would kill her.

The other girls were standing with Pet man and Lupin watching the boys. Lupin looked exasperated as the fight was still going on but still seemed somewhat shy and so just stood there.

I decided to stop it so I could go into the library in peace, as I walked closer to them I wondered why I couldn't just leave them there and go in without them. I couldn't figure it out so I shrugged it off and grabbed hold of the first leg that came close enough, Black's leg as it turned out, and pulled.

Lupin got the idea and grabbed Potter's arm-though admittedly he was being much nicer than I was. Both seemed too shocked to do anything so let us pull them apart silently, I think they might have been in shock but whatever.

Black was silently watching me, his eyes as wide as I think they could go.

When I was almost to M&M I dropped his leg. Black laid there watching me, I brushed off my hands on my robes and watched him back.

Finally I blinked several times in a row and remarked calmly, "_I'm_ going into the library." Then I added as he continued to just watch me, "If you're coming, behave."

To my surprise he nodded solemnly. Potter had walked up quietly followed by everyone else. Now _he_ was watching me. I was getting annoyed so I said, "Behave." as sternly as I could. Then I turned to walk into library with M&M.

I heard Black get up and then heard them all follow us. I paused inside the library. It was HUGE, and kind of dark and creepy. But it was also soothing and magnificent. Soothing because finally I had found books, and magnificent because of how large it was and how amazing and old the architecture was. My dad is a carpenter so yes, I do tend to notice things like beautiful wall or ceiling carvings and great architecture that other people might miss…..and for your information I do know I'm weird. I sighed happily at the books and turned to the first shelf to look.

At first I just ran my hand along them, how I missed my own books and novels, and the local library or book store.

I read a few titles at random to find I didn't understand what half of them were about but I gathered that they were non-fiction reference books and such. Since I preferred fiction I just scanned some. Then I realized I was being followed down the aisle and watched intently.

A little farter ahead I saw M&M holding some book and flipping through it's pages, then I looked behind me to find Black, Potter, and Pet man all behind me glancing around.

I moved down a little ways till I was almost to M&M. I felt followed again and looked quickly to find Potter, Black, and Pet man were watching me, and not a step farther away than they had been before.

"Yes?" I asked quietly, they shrugged in unison. I couldn't help giving a small smile at that, they looked rather surprised. Their faces were in exactly the same expression, well Black and Potter's were I mean. Their eye brows quirked, eyes wide, mouth slightly open in an O, and head slightly cocked to the left.

I smiled wider, I couldn't help it, it was kind of cute….and definitely funny. It didn't even look like they'd meant to do it, it was just natural. They must be brothers separated at birth or something….for the mother's sanity most likely.

I poked M&M behind my back and I heard her whisper when she looked up, 'cute' and figured she was probably smiling too.

Black looked at her and cocked his head the other way, then poked Potter. Potter ignored him and kept watching me, then he gave a small grin, weirdly it seemed hesitant in some way. I smiled to a regular extent and he grinned widely back.

Black watched this and grinned too, "See, we behave." he told me proudly.

"Yes, yes you are behaving beautifully." I told him chuckling. M&M seemed to be back to her book so I glanced at it. It had pictures of plants in it. "Interesting?" I asked, she nodded and flipped the page. I looked away and rolled my eyes. Potter and Black saw that and laughed. I grinned but put my fingers to my lips, then an old woman swept around the corner. The boys had been getting quieter already but her appearance made them immediately silent.

"Quiet in the library!" She said sharply, "Or out with you!"

"They were already quieting down." I told her indignantly, that's when I thought 'why oh why did I open my big mouth?' and when I knew that that was the stupidest thing I could have done. Potter and Black were looking at me surprised again, oh great. Not I'm the bad side of the librarian already.

At home I was friends with most of the librarians at our local one. 'Just another reason to be homesick.' I thought sadly, she had just stood there twitching until she pointed to the door. "OUT!" She said in a harsh voice, "And rethink your manners before you come back!"

I nodded at her, kind of mockingly but hopefully she didn't notice, and turned back towards the door.

"You too!" She told the boys, I turned to see M&M watching her with wide scared eyes as the lady turned from the boys to her.

"She isn't with us." I told her quickly, the librarian looked between us and left huffily. "Do you want to look around some more?" I asked and then added, "Lee, Grace, and Lupin are just over there and I'll be fine." She nodded after a moments pause.

"We'll be outside the door or in the common room. Just ask a painting or something." I added as she looked slightly confused-about how to get back I guessed. She smiled and I waved and turned back towards the door, followed by PB and Pet man.

I really should figure out his name.

We walked out of the library together. I stopped halfway down the corridor. I leaned against the wall. Potter and Black leaned against the other wall. Pet man stood by them.

"I sorry but I forgot your name, what was it?" I asked apologetically to Pet man, he didn't' respond-or even look up. Black pointed at me, after poking him, and Pet man looked at me confused. "Your name?" I asked again, he looked shocked……that I was talking to him I supposed. The look also seemed to hold fear in it but I didn't understand that at all.

I was getting annoyed and confused; I mean what had _I_ done!?! So I looked at Potter and Black instead. "He's Peter Pettigrew." Potter said after a moments pause, glancing at Pet man in a confused way. Well at least it wasn't just me who didn't know what I'd done to deserve the shock and confusion.

Then I registered what he had said, and shouted with glee in my mind. So it had started with Pet!

Ha! **BOTH** started with Pet!

Ok…..random meaningless thoughts-unless I start calling him Pet man as my nickname even though I know his name now, I mean it was a bloody long name. Ok not so long but whatever, I already admitted I was weird.

In order to remember it repeated it several times to myself-just incase I actually had to talk to him, it's not like I could call him Pet man to his face. Pettigrew, Pett-i-grew, Petti-grew, Pettigrew….and so on.

"So where are you guys going to go to wait?" I asked finally, PB both cocked their heads to the left again. "Stay here or go to the common room?" I clarified, trying not to burst out laughing at them again.

They looked at each other and back to me, "You?" they said together. They grinned and I rolled my eyes but grinned too.

I shrugged, "Sit here?" They nodded and slid down the wall to sire. I did the same and with our legs spread out our feet almost touched.

"Can we stop behaving?" Black asked randomly into the moments of silence, and I had just begun to wonder if this was going to get awkward…or boring. I laughed,

"Yes Black, you can stop behaving."

"Really?!?!?!?!"

"Yes, really." I replied amused.

That comment made the rest of the walk to the common room, Black jumped up so we decided that that's where we might as well go-me and Potter that is, very funny-mostly. We had stopped at a Portrait a second time and knew where we were going so were just walking along when we came to a staircase.

Black decided to climb up the stair railing, this was not working out so great-as any logically or remotely intelligent person would tell you. This supported the fact that Black was absolutely crazy and so I was in the middle of laughing my arse off-with Potter and Pettigrew (HA! I remembered it!)-when the reason for the 'mostly' happened.

So I was in the middle of laughing and began climbing up the stairs, so I didn't notice the vanishing step (not that I knew that it existed before anyway). So I stepped deep into it and, obviously, couldn't get out.

At first I was very confused but then I finally yelled, "Shut up Black!" I was feeling rather annoyed and exasperated by now, "And HELP ME OUT OF HERE!" I ended up practically screaming over the boys' laughter.

Finally, like two or three minutes later, Potter and Black pulled me out.

I brushed myself off, which made them laugh, and now that I was out I even grinned.

Then I proceeded to do the stupidest, and funnies in my opinion, thing I'd done yet. I turned around, rather loftily, and stepped all the way down past my knee _**back into the vanishing step**___

I couldn't help laughing with them this time, it was just too much. I mean how stupid? Eventually they helped me out again and we made it to the common room-without further mishap, unless you count me running into one wall and Black running into two suits of armor and a wall-laughing the whole way.

In fact it took us more than three tries at the password before the Fat Lady would let us in. Not because we had forgotten the password mind you, but because she had no idea what we were trying to saw. So every time someone would try we would look confused and we would start laughing about _that_!


	13. Forever

A/N: I kind of had a duh moment a few chapters ago when I realized how to do the disclaimer….ah well, ya love me anyways! So no I don't own J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter but if you didn't know that then frankly you're rather slow…sorry but it's true! So ya, sorry for taking so long-if you even noticed! -but I had finals….and didn't know what to do and such. Whatever I'm finally typing it so here!

You would think that that would be the beginning of a friendship, or at least a friendly relationship. You would also think wrong, very wrong.

I sat with them, PB, Lupin, and Pet boy-yes I know his name but I'm rather attached to that nickname, in the common room alternately reading and talking with them. They seemed rather funny and talked about their homes and their families. They cracked a lot of jokes and made me laugh, they joked almost more often then they talked. IT was fun.

I went up with the girls when they came back, we got dressed in our pajamas and then read a little before going to bed.

The next day we got up quietly, I was humming so myself but the other people in the room didn't seem to be morning people and in fact I read for a little over a half an hour before they even started to think about stirring-because of their alarm clocks.

I started down the stairs first, being the most awake by far. We walked down to breakfast and sat down near the end of the table.

I ate some eggs and toast, still humming softly, and watched for Sev. I felt a tradition coming on, I probably would have been talking to my friends but they weren't morning people so…oh well.

Then I grinned, when I realized that all of my friends weren't morning people, even though I was. How ironic.

At that moment PB walked through the door, followed by Lupin and Pettigrew. Ha! I told you I remembered his name! They came and sat right next to us.

"Hello." I said to them with a grin, and got PB's grunts as an answer. Lupin nodded at me with a small tired smile but even he didn't seem that awake. I went back to my Sev watching's. I grinned when I thought that name, how appropriate.

So I sat there, munching on toast, daydreaming and watching the door. Then Sev walked in, he glanced at my table and gave a small grin and a wave. I grinned widely back and waved.

He wandered over to his table to sit with some other first years to eat.

Today we had our first Herbology-plants?-Astronomy, History of Magic, and Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Defense Against the Dark Arts was with Sev too! (A/N: I made a schedule! Yay! Go me! It was kind of difficult but I worked off the ones I did for the Four of Us. It was fun….and another reason why I haven't written for so long…w/e!)

When we had only ten minutes to get to class I stood up. Collecting my stuff and-with everyone quietly, or really sleepily, following me-went to ask the same older girl from yesterday how to get to Herbology.

It was, surprisingly, outside _and_ easy to find so we were early yet again. It was cool but not cold out and we stood, or sat, in a loose circle by a greenhouse with a number one painted largely on one side.

Then a plump smiling woman with brown hair came across the yard, followed by a group of nine first years trotting along behind her.

"Oh you're early!" She said with evident happiness, "I do _**love**_ on time people, and early people are even better!" She unlocked the door and shooed us all in. We sat around a table and she lectured us some and then showed us a few plants that we would be working with if 'all went well.' I was wondering what she meant but she didn't explain so I put it out of my mind so I could listen.

Then we asked her how to get to Astronomy, it seemed a long way so I walked quickly. We got there on time, thought barely, and panting, we sat in the individual desks behind eight other first years.

At the end of that class I decided it was a dull subject…and perhaps hard. All in all I didn't think I'd enjoy my time in there. Well, there had to be some bad things about this place I guess….besides how confusing it is….and other stuff…wait…where am I going?

From there we went to the common room to hang out for our break.

"Think we should do our Transfig. homework?" I asked M&M from my place slightly upside-down-legs on the back of the couch and head half off of the seat. She looked at me thoughtfully….at first I thought she hadn't heard me or was just going to laugh at what I was doing but then she responded.

"First of all, nice position. (So I was kind of right.) Second of all, why not? It's due tomorrow and it shouldn't take that long." I nodded and we went upstairs to get our books and toothpicks. We read the passage and made our toothpicks shiny silver and pointy though again no hole would appear even after four tries. Feeling annoyed and done we stopped.

They looked slightly better than they had in class anyway so we felt ok giving up. We put them away and decided to go see what the bangs coming from downstairs were.

"I bet it's exploding snap." She told me on the way down.

"Which is in muggle….?" I asked playfully. She explained what happened onteh way down and when we got there we found she was right. The four boys were playing while the girls half-watched and half-chatted together.

"Hi Evans!" PB yelled together, I grinned at them.

"Hello." I felt, what? Gratified? Whatever it was it made me happy and special that they'd noticed me. "Is that fun?" I asked them, "It looks…..dangerous."

"What do you mean is it _**fun**_?!?!" Sirius Black looked chocked, "I mean it had noise _**and**_ danger!" I laughed,

"Oh, well thank you for explaining that for me Black."

He grinned, bowed from a sitting position and turned back to the cards only to have two explode singeing his fingers and causing him to give out a loud confused yell.

We all laughed at him. We spent the rest of break, lunch, and then our next break in the common room hanging our or outside by the lake. It looked like we were really becoming a nice…..eightsome. I was having fun, though I missed Sev, PB and Lupin were funny and the other girls seemed nice and amusing when they talked to us.

History of Magic however sucked, greatly. The teacher was a ghost whose voice was a droning monotone that I soon found out, put most people to sleep. Lupin, M&M, and me all sat slumped but attentive-mostly in my case, the only reason _**I**_ didn't fall asleep was mostly due to the fact that I can't unless laying down and definitely not in class. Professor Binns started teaching without so much as a 'hello first years' and as it said on the board-though barely legible, it was probably at least a few years old-we had to take notes. By the by, I **SUCK** at notes. M&M's were better by the end but I had an ok amount I thought so I was rather proud of myself actually.

After that class it felt rather like morning, at first, since everyone was quiet and sleepy, but then PB woke up properly and had even _MORE_ energy than before….Which they showed by singing random songs they both knew and running ahead and back. Then ahead again to 'ask paintings directions,' supposedly but being them that didn't happen so once we caught up to them I'd push them aside and ask myself.

At the end we were even a little early thanks to PB's boisterous running, they had also gotten there ahead of us because I was walking with M&M, and Grace and Lee.

Then we got to the end of one hallway and turning the corner we saw PB facing Sev.

I was about to call out happily to them, until I heard PB…

"-Snivelly, washed your hair recently?"

"Of course not!" Potter answered Bloody Black in a high soprano obviously making fun of Sev, "It would ruin my slimy complexion."

Sev stood there stony faced with his hands in fists; the last time he'd looked like this a tree branch had broken and fallen on Petunia, too bad there wasn't a tree branch here now. Meanwhile PB continued-the six of us had stopped (probably because I'd frozen in place)- "I've been dying to try out this new jinx Snivelly!"

"Really?" asked Potter's disgusting fake soprano, "Well why don't you try it on me?"

My blood went cold, I could see where this was going, and then my blood boiled. Black raised his wand, Sev grabbed something in his bag in response but before he could get it out Black said calmly….gibberish I swear, but then again I wasn't listening anymore. Now I was running.

Then Sev was floating in a bubble of water-or gel it was hard to tell-he was floating…and trying to get air. I screamed, or yelled I'm not sure which, and snatched out my wand advance the few feet left between us in large strides.

"Let-him-out." I told them in a surprisingly calm voice. "NOW!" (Well there goes the calm.) I snarled, they jumped and Black muttered something quickly releasing Sev.

HE crumpled tot eh ground streaming water and gulping air. I ran to him and knelt before him.

"You ok?" I asked quietly, he nodded numbly looking down. I turned on PB, and glared. I was debating about what to do when the Slytherins walked around the opposite corner than us and, almost simultaneously, the classroom door opened. It showed a white haired man. HE looked at everything, flicked his wand at Sev-instantly drying him-coughed and pointed into the classroom.

Sev stood up, and M&M walked up with the other girls following, the three of us walked in first followed by the others.

The class went by like most others, except this time I was livid and had to fight to pay attention.

I felt betrayed and that made me all the madder. I would NEVER give them another chance, not after that. As long as they were Sev's enemies they would be mine. _Forever_.

After I thought that I found I could pay attention, I'd made my decision, I knew where I stood. I would never let _them_ charm me again. My guard would never fall down, not for them, not ever. For I'd hate them, I'd **loath** them…………….

_**FOREVER.**_

(A/N: A bit depressing in my opinion but it had to happen. Hope you liked what I did. I'll try to write sooner this time.  See ya!)


	14. PB & J!

(Disclaimer: I own like absolutely nothing here

(Disclaimer: I own like absolutely nothing here! Yay! I'm off scott free!  )

A few more days went by, quietly for the most part, the boys either followed far behind or came to class alone, separately from us I mean. I gave them the silent treatment, except Lupin, the first day and then they let me be. I frankly thought that that would be it, I'd never talk to them again or them to me…boy was I wrong! 

On Friday I woke up tired and glad it was Friday. It had been a long week, interesting, sometimes fun, sometimes sad, and really Really REALLY tiring.

We walked down to breakfast quietly and slowly. As we sat down I remembered my promise to write my mom. I sighed and picked at my food moodily, wondering if I'd written her and just forgotten.

"What's wrong with you?" Asked an annoyingly pleased voice, I decided to stick with the silent treatment. James Potter sat down next to me, _right_ bloody next to me. I scooted closer to M&M. 

"Hello girls!" Black said cheerfully sitting next to Lee on the other side of the table.

"Hello." Came the quiet, but sounding pleased, replies from everyone but me.

"Good morning." Lupin said quietly polite-though I swear he started to glare at Potter then so I guesses Potter had poked him into it or something. That made me even madder at him, he shouldn't push him around! Then Potter's owl, I met it on the day of our short friendship, dropped down and landed in front of me. Me not Potter.

At first I stared at it blankly, then I (happily, I hadn't forgotten!) remembered the short note I'd sent my mom with it. I'd forgotten because of the following distracting resent….events…

It stuck it's leg out at me and I untied the two scrolls attached there. I handed one to Potter, it said James on it in curvy feminine writing, and took the one that said Evans on it-in the same writing. Wondering at the fact that it was parchment and the fact that the nice writing wasn't my mother's…

I opened it slowly. Out fell an enveloped letter with Lily Rose Evans scrawled on it in my mother's untidy writing. On the parchment that had encased it there was a short note.

_Hello Lily!_

_ You don't know me I know, but you seem to know my son-James. I accidentally opened your letter thinking it was for me since it was his owl and I was distracted I just fleetingly glanced through it.. Sorry dear, though I must say your mother sounds like a lovely person! So do you darling. I hope you are liking Hogwarts! I hope James is being a gentleman, please feel free to tell me if he isn't too!_

_Sincerely with love,_

_Ms. Potter_

I couldn't help but like the sound of Potter's mother, no if I think of her that way I will end up despising her just because she sadly is related to the menace. Dennis the menace! Only he's named Potter……or James…whatever.

I decided I would think of her only as Ms. I liked that…I wonder how long I'll remember I gave her that nickname…Maybe I should start a journal all for writing about what I know about people and their nicknames-according to me at least.

Or not, it's to much work even tot just think about it.

I opened my mother's letter eagerly, wondering what she'd say.

Her letter was two pages long…need I say more?

Maybe, but basically what she wrote was; everything's pretty good here, we miss you, everyone's well, _I_ miss you, we're happy for you, think about you a lot, sorry 'they' couldn't write-everyone's very busy! Love you.

So basically nothing new and nothing I wasn't expecting, at the bottom though she also wrote '_p.s._-she never says p.s. what's up with that?-_Write back soon! Such a pretty owl!_' Underneath that I saw another note, though this time it was in quill ink, '_Oh do! If you have time I'd love to hear from you too! Ms. Potter_'

I raised an eyebrow at that, she 'accidentally' opened a letter addressed to _Lily Evans_ and 'fleetingly' glanced at it, and then added something? 

I grinned, I did like Ms. Though some of her comments did sound faintly 'valley girl'ish (A/N: Sorry, I couldn't think of another more English expression for it!)

I decided I'd write them both tonight…or tomorrow. I was sitting wondering whose owl I'd use when I saw Sev walk in. I grinned and he gave me his ½ tired smile back. I put the letters in my bag, finished my toast, checked the time on my pocket watch-without a chain since it broke a while ago, and looked to see if the girls were finished with breakfast.

I stood up, put my stuff on my shoulder, and proceeded to check my schedule while I waited for them to get up.

I briefly asked the prefect girl how to get to Charms from here and then lead the girls…..and the boys? I thought they were over this! I guess they decided that either they forgave me or thought maybe I'd forgiven them. 

Which, by the way, wasn't true-at all.

Though I decided to ignore them I was slightly annoyed. We walked to Charms, M&M talked to the other girls, and the boys talked amongst themselves. I wasn't feeling chatty so I kind of zoned them out as I walked ahead looking for the room.

We walked along and got to charms early. We sat four to a bench quietly, the boys sat behind us. Great! **Thick** sarcasm.

Surprisingly the class went by fine. Though I was tense, waiting for them to create mayhem and disaster the whole class.

When we got up Lee and Grace both groaned, as they looked at their schedule, they didn't like History of Magic much. Heck, I chuckled, I didn't either. 

As M&M felt obliged to point out, the stuff could have been 'quite interesting' but his voice was a rather bad…set back. I laughed freely at that.

"Oh no! A rather bad set back!" said a high fake soprano voice, I glowered immediately. M&M looked at the floor, but I wasn't sure if she was hurt by the comment.

"It was a joke, jeez miss Saint Mary." Black told her, both grinning and sounding somewhat exasperated. M&M surprisingly just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Miss Mary Madelyn (Not sure that's right, sorry.) is cooler." I muttered randomly,

"Huh?"

"Nothing Black." I said with a sigh, for we were at HoM, at! The acronym (hope that's right!) almost spells home!

That would be weird…..and wrong. Ugh, then we'd like all be related with a droning ghost for a father! I giggled at the thought as I took a seat next to M&M near the front.

The end of class _finally_ came.

That was like the longest hour in the history of man….and woman.

It was made even longer because PB decided to be funny. So I switched places with Remus-who sat behind them next to Pettigrew-since he is kind of a friend now and I noticed him straining to hear sitting by PB.

Frankly I feel like a saint by now. It took all my strength to both not laugh and not kill them.

When class ended I jumped up and nearly ran to M&M. "How was class?" I asked, just to talk-finally a sane person! She yawned as she opened her mouth to answer. "Nice answer." I told her, she grinned at me sleepily. 

"Do you think that would have been worse?" Bloody Black said complainingly to Potter, Lupin, and Pettigrew from behind us.

"No." I muttered to M&M, she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Course it would have, Evans could have not sat by us." Potter said arrogantly.

"Yes, poor Evans." Black commented lightly, though I didn't have to turn around to know they were grinning at me, they made it even more obvious when they broke out laughing. M&M spoke quickly,

"Looking forward to DADA?" I grinned in response.

"Nice." Io told her, she smiled at me, "Yes I am. And to flying lessons too!" I paused thinking happily, "Are you?" I said instead of telling her I'd never seen a broom that would fly, and was seeing a muggle with in my mind cackling and flying across the full moon. I hadn't forgotten who was behind me.

"Yes, but I'm not sure I'll like it. I'm not particularly fond of height." She shrugged,

We walked to Transfig like this. In the classroom I was hit with a piece of paper even before class started this time. I hissed angrily and M&M looked at me curiously.

'Great. Is their life just messing with mine?' I asked myself.

I got hit twice more with paper balls, but each time M&M would turn to look at me, and smile. They should be grateful M&M exists, or they'd be dead.

At the end of class we got up and went to lunch silently.

At lunch Professor Dumbledore stood up to tell us-the first year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, that Astronomy was canceled for today because the Professor had a quick family matter to deal with.

We were done before most, and since we had no next class I suggested we go down by the lake. We brought another cookie each. M&M grinned at my suggestion, "Let's!" She answered happily, "I've heard it is _gorgeous_ out!"

I raised an eyebrow at her and she grinned again, "Had sugar?" I asked jokingly, she nodded solemnly after a moment of chewing on her cookie.

"And we have no next class!" I laughed at her and she laughed with me.

On the way down I decided to tell her my nicknames for people. I told her hers (A/N: If I have already then it's just a refresher ok? ) and then I told her Potter and black's. She laughed gaily at that and clapped once.

I blinked happily shocked at her reaction-I hadn't realized how very **much** sugar she had had.

She grinned at me widely, "PB, like PB and J! Like my mom makes me!" She giggled and then started clapping happily, I raised an eyebrow as I grinned.

"I'm happy! Hence the manic clapping." I burst out laughing, she's priceless! She giggled with me and then told me her new revelation. "Lupin's middle name starts with a J!"

"What?" I said confused, "How the heck do you know that?" She flapped her hand at me, as if to say: 'Oh _everyone_ knows that.'

"It said so on his suitcase." She grinned again, "But then with the three of them it would be PB & J!" We both burst out laughing, the three made a sandwitch!

A/N: 'On his suitcase in fading letter it said Professor R.J. Lupin.' Herms points it our in the beginning of the 3rd book on the train!  Anyway, sorry for taking so long to up date and welcome back to Phoenix Queen and Whimsical Witch! You were missed!  Hope you like it, please review! 


	15. Are large octopi dangerous?

Chapter 15: Are large octopi dangerous

Chapter 15: Are large octopi dangerous?

(A/N: Do I really have to say the same freaking thing over and over every chapter? Maybe I'll just copy and paste………well I might as well get it over with. clear throat I, Captain Severus Padfeet, own none of these characters, were they are, and some of the plot. There, done!  Glad that's over!)

During our free period (no Astronomy remember?) I starting writing back to my mom and told her briefly about my week, teachers, and-of course-M&M. We walked up to DADA early since we only had paintings to go by, it was a good thing too since we ran into a ghost called 'Peeves.' Potter and Black actually got him to come to us-he was leaving but the idiots called out "Peeves the Polvolergist! (Sorry for the spelling, I'm too lazy to go get a book and the spell check doesn't get it. Did you make up that word?)"-idiots. So that distracted us-for a good almost ten minutes-so we were just barely on time.

M&M and I plopped into seats next to Sev quickly. We were near the back and-thankfully-PB & J and Pet man sat up front. It was an interesting-learning I mean-and quiet class.

I think playing with Peeves tired out PB…..or they just felt quiet-ok, ya right…….or most likely they were just plotting and ignoring the teacher.

Next we had our first flying lesson. We walked down……'with' is the wrong sentiment but at the same time as and in the same corridor as the Slytherins.

Me and Sev walked in between the two groups like some sort of bridge or something. There seemed to be a sort of truce between the groups at the moment-everyone was excited about flying lessons-so only a few glares were exchanged.

When were got to the doors outside there was a sign waiting for us. We followed 3 signs and made it to the quidditch pitch. An oldish man was waiting with 16 brooms in 2 lines in front of him.

He was sitting reading a newspaper on his broom. PB then just _HAD_ to yell out 'HI!'-to see if he'd fall off I'm sure. He didn't.

He looked up as he folded his paper and got down quietly from his broom. It was shiny and new looking.

"Hello to you too James, Sirius." He said with a small smile. 'Oh great, who doesn't he know…….or even better who isn't under his spell?' Wow, spell, wizard, ha.

But ya know, it sounds like I'm talking about a beautiful girl who smiles, is kind (one the surface), and flirts but is really a b&. But it's just an annoying boy……who _is_ kind of cute and is annoying, even in front of others, they just don't get it!

How hilariously aggravating!

So me and Sev stood across from one another in the row. M&M on one side of me and (Groan.) Potter on the other side. This is going to be so fun! Sarcasm…..mostly.

Great now I'm nervous on top of everything!

Professor Madigen gave a short speech on safety and then told us to call up the brooms by simply opening out hand over the broom and saying 'Up' in a firm tone.

There was an immediate chorus of 'Up!' Only two brooms rose right away. Bet you can guess whose.

Potter and Black looked extremely smug and high-fived each other, I could barely hold my hand from smacking them in the back of the head. Grace's, M&M, Lee's, and two Slytherins went up together on about the third 'Up.'

Then my broom, Sev's, Lupin's, and another Slytherins came up.

Finally only Pet man was left. It was kind of sad and pitiful how the broom barely twitched as he repeatedly said 'up.' He did sound rather nervous though and the Professor told him that was the problem. Fter a few minutes of caosching the broom rose a foot or so in the air and Pet man grabbed it looking relieved and scared all at once.

Then the Professor told us to mount and kick up gently, after rising a few feet we were to touch back down.

Potter and guess who, rose up at the count of 2. The Professor just kept counting and ignored them, the rest of us rose up at 3 a second later.

A few people, like me, didn't know how to land so we just waited and watched others.

After a few more times in the air, including going in a circle, we touched down again and put down our brooms. We were done with school for the day. Finally.

Me and Sev waved once we got to the door as he went down to his common room with the Slytherins for the hour or so before dinner.

The eight of us turned and wandered. After a little while I stopped and sat on some steps. M&M collapsed beside me and everyone found a place.

We sat chatting quietly in 3 different conversations. Eventually I asked Lupin, only one with a watch that I knew of (besides me but I am lazy and it was in my bag). He checked the time and declared we'd been wandering for an hour and it was only 10 minutes till dinner.

We slowly got up and I asked the first painting where to go.

We tiredly and hungrily wandered, somewhat quickly now that we were hungrily, down the halls.

Dinner was a quiet affair since we were tired, and since the boys were busy stuffing themselves disgustingly-except Lupin who ate quite nicely of course.

That night I barely finished my letter and our transfig. homework before I took a quick hot shower and collapsed-along with M&M-into bed.

My first weekend at Hogwarts was a very interesting time.

I got up at 7:30 and got dress. Then found my way to the owlery to send out my letters. It was an invigorating walk and when I sat down to breakfast I was very much awake. I read a book and waited for people to join me.

It was a beautiful day out so I convinced the girls to come out, it wasn't hard.

"What's you guys' plans for today?"

"Um," Grace looked at Lee,

"Nuttin' much." Lee said as she chewed her toast.

"Maybe do some more homework." M&M said but she didn't sound to enthusiastic about it. Who would? (Hermione Granger! That's who! )

"I walked outside a little and it was really nice out. Do you want to go out with me after breakfast?" M&M nodded immediately, in a way that made me think she was thinking 'anything but homework.'

We walked down to an oak tree by the lake and lazed in it's shade, or on the rocks that were ½ in the lake and in the sun. The boys found us after a while. Damn.

I was listening to M&M talk about her home and watching the lake when a large thing came out of the surface. I made one of my weird choking squeak noises. Unsure of what to think, and wondering if I should yell at Lee and Grace to take their feet out of the water.

"What is that?" I asked quickly,

"What is what?" M7M said confused as I interrupted. I pointed but as she looked it disappeared underwater.

"Where?"

"It's gone!"

"What is?" Potter confused,

"The thing in the water!" I said, to distracted to be sarcastic, as I climbed onto one of the further out rocks and peered around. Everyone crowded around me on the rocks.

"Is that it?!" Lee asked excitedly pointing a few feet to our right and out into the lake some.

"YES!" I cried out happily, as we finally found it so I wouldn't be labeled crazy.

"It's a tentacle?" M&M declared after a moment, "A very _VERY_ large one?" She clarified as she looked at it longer.

"It must be the giant squid." Grace said after a moment. She looked excited, "I wasn't sure my brother was telling the truth!"

"I thought maybe, but isn't it kind of shallow for it to be so far in?" Potter said after a moment, "Maybe it just has really long tenticles."

"I wonder if it's really shallow here anyway." Lee said looking down to try and see the bottom, but we were in shadow so we couldn't tell.

"Let's see!" Black crowed cheerfully, and I heard him moving behind me. Before I could do anything though I was pushed into the water; I came up sputtering and livid. Black was laughing crazily. Potter was trying not to grin and when I looked at him-glared at him more like-he cracked and started laughing too.

"Get me out Black!" I yelled, then something touched my leg. I almost screamed but end up choking out a wet squeak and going white. It curled around my leg.

I turned to see what it was, there was a large whitish pink tentacle there, it formed a line farther into the lake.

After a shocked freaked out moment I decided it wouldn't help me to panic. I took out my wand.

"Don't hurt it!" M&M said quickly.

"I won't hurt the squid thing." I told her, with the emphasis on _squid thing_, then I turned my wand on Black-and glared. He watched my wand warily and didn't say anything.

I wasn't exactly sure what to do but I knew I was mad, I made up my mind right then to learn some curses and tricks for future show downs. Maybe I'd ask my parents for some money and order that 'Jinx's, Jokes, and more Fun Spells for Beginners' I'd seen when we got my magic textbooks. But anyway, that's almost exactly when I felt my leg jerk slightly as the squid putted at it. MY eyes widened and I looked down at it.

I reached down and touched it, I'm not sure what gave me the courage but I did it before the courage deserted me. It uncurled at my touch and then curled around my hand. It was soft and wet. Not slimy like I thought it would.

I smiled at it, it was like it was holding my hand. Like it wanted to be friends…


	16. The Library

Chapter 16: The Library

Figures the second friend I make isn't human. I rolled my eyes, it ha slowly pulled me deeper and I went. Then it was like I walked off a cliff and I fell down into the water. I tried to swim upwards and when I opened my eyes to see which way was up, I saw the body of a HUGE…..I still don't know which it is. It's either a squid of an octopus.

I swear it had eyes and it saw me. So I tried to smile at it-I wonder if it would even know what that meant-and then started upwards somewhat frantically.

I felt tentacles wrap around my waist, arms, and legs. I tensed but then relaxed as they propelled me upwards. I shot out of the water and floated-with some technically help-splutter and coughing.

Thankfully I hadn't lost my wand in the adventure.

I managed to stand-up and I wadded out. All of them-and a few others-were standing there watching.

Some so shocked their mouths were literally hanging open-which I found extremely entertaining. My new friend touched me again and then disappeared into the depths of the lake.

I wadded onto the firm ground, soaking wet of course, my shoes were even too wet to squeak. M&M helped me out of the water-for the record so did Potter but I didn't let him.

I picked up my robe and started towards the castle. M&M followed me,

"It's called the Giant Squid, so do you think it's actually a squid?" She said after a moment, I laughed.

"No idea. But it had more than eight tentacle leg things and it looked squidish…so I guess so."

"So you saw it?" That's when I realized people were following us.

"yes, and thank you Black." H looked shocked, perfect, I smiled at him. "I've made a new friend." He stared at me for a moment and then pulled himself together and grinned.

"Your welcome." He said with a small bow. I grinned as evilly as possible at him and turned away. I **really** wanted to change.

Lunch was amazing, the food I mean, I was extra hungry form 'swimming.' It seemed as though all the first years-at least-already knew what had happened. Though the part where I was _pushed_ seemed to have been edited out. It had already been blown way out of proportion. So really I should have know this would happen.

When I got up to leave Black poked me, I looked-glared-at him but he simply pointed towards the teachers table. Professor Dumble….dore? beckoned me. I walked up quickly-since we sat near the teachers table it didn't take long. I stood on the somewhat small ledge that raised their table from the rest of us.

He smiled at me and I breathed out quietly. "I've heard you have made friends with the giant Squid Miss Evans. Or were in fact almost eaten and barely escaped?" His eyes seemed to twinkle and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes Professor, I made a friend." I told him, he chuckled,

"Well, I didn't know she felt so lonely she needed to pull a human under." I shrugged,

"I might get quite bored down there with only fishes as company." He chuckled again, it was a deep grandpa-ish sound that was very comforting.

"There aren't only fishes in that lake Miss Evans, I suggest you stick to the shallow end, or at least with your new friend when you go swimming." I nodded, I was absolutely dying to know what else was down there but I wasn't really sure I should ask.

"If you are interested about Hogwarts' history I suggest you check out an excellent book, Hogwarts, a History, from the library."

"Thank you Professor." A book about Hogwarts, cool! Unless it was really dull but it might be interesting…maybe. I grinned, as I turned away he added;

"If you want to know about magical creatures however I suggest you talk to our young gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid. He lives in the house by the lake and the Forbidden Forest. I'm sure he would love to answer your questions." I nodded my thanks and practically skipped to my friends.

"Want to stop by the library after changing?" I asked them, "Or do any of you own 'Hogwarts, a History?'" The girls looked at each to her.

"No." The boys just rolled their eyes.

We walked up to the common room together. I changed and then went down to the library, only M&M came with me which was great.

When we got there I saw the librarian lurking around. She looked kind of scary but I walked up to her anyway-after standing there for a while.

"Excuse me." I said quietly, she turned to me; or rather it seemed as if she turned on me.

"What do you want?" She asked, she had an unpleasant nasal voice.

"Professor Dumbledore suggested I read 'Hogwarts, a History' to learn more about the school." I told her, still speaking queerly. She sniffed and looked down at me, after a moment's stare down she turned around and silently marched away. I followed her to a book shelf near the back; she pulled off a reasonable sized book and handed it to me.

"It better not be torn, creased, or defiled in anyway when you bring it back." She sneered,

"Yes Madame." I said and smiled innocently. We-M&M and me-turned away quickly, but quietly, and walked out.

Once we were a corner away we collapsed giggling against the wall.

"I never want to go back there again." M&M finally said, I giggled again.

"Sadly I must go back….or become a thief." She looked at me, "By stealing this book."

"Oh." She smiled and leaned against the wall. After a few minutes we stood up and started back towards te common room. We talked as we walked up and put my book away.

Then we started out again,

"Where you goin' now?" Black asked, all the boys were lounged around the fire and looked bored.

"No where." I told him without looking, he looked to M&M. She glanced at me and I sighed, she turned back to him.

"We're going to meet Hagrid." They perked up,

"Cool!" Potter said and started up, the boys all got up then and started following us. I sighed again,

"Sorry." M&M whispered to me, I gave her a small smile.

"I didn't say you shouldn't. I kind of knew this would happen." She grinned, somewhat guiltily, at me. We couldn't see the other girls so we just left.

When we walked out the doors I looked around for the house, you could kind of see one past a tree that seemed to be moving…against the wind? We started for it.

"I heard he's huge." M&M said after a moment, I smiled at her.

"What in this place isn't huge?" I asked, she gave me a weak smile. "Don't worry, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't send us to someone dangerous."

"What about the Liberian?" I laughed,

"I would say good point but she was just creepy, she probably wouldn't hurt a fly. Unless that fly was defiling her books 'in any way' I suppose." I told her trying to relieve her fear. By then we were nearly at the door. The boys ended up helping me relieve her fear of Hagrid by simply running into me-again right as the door opened.

"'Ello!" I heard someone say as I fell forward, almost into the hut. I hand-an extremely large hand-stopped and steadied me.

"You should watch yourself Miss, you might hurt yourself." I straightened and looked up, way way way up.

"Thanks." I said smiling up at an eight feet something, somewhat thin-compared to his height, short brown haired, man. He looked to be 20ish or older. He looked very shy, kind of like he wished he could just disappear. I smiled widely at him.

"I'm Lily Evans. Are you Hagrid?" I asked as I offered my hand. He took it gently and barely touched me before letting go.

"Yes, how can I 'elp you Miss?" He still looked shy and out of place.

"This is Mary Meyers, Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew. Professor Dumbledore told me you could tell me more about magical animals if I asked. See I'm muggleborn and I'm very interested. Are you busy?" He looked up from the ground surprised, as I listed off people, M&M smiled at him with her sweetest smile. PB grinned at him, Lupin smiled, and Pettigrew quickly looked down before Hagrid looked at him. "It doesn't have to be today if you are busy but sometime I'd like to talk to you." I added, he twitched as if brought back to me.

"I have to go feed the fire lizards, you could come if you'd like Miss Evans and everyone." I smiled at him,

"I'd love to, you can call me Lily." I added, "I still don't respond to Miss Evans." I grinned when he smiled at me, he lead the way around his hut.

I grinned back at M&M who looked more relaxed now and even sped up to walk with me, she smiled at me and then looked ahead to try to see the fire lizards.

"Here they are." He offered up some bark to help him light the fire and then we got to put in the lizards. They were really fun to watch dance around. The fire was warm and welcoming on the cool day.

"They are really pretty." M&M said after I told Hagrid how cool they were-ha cool! They are hot but cool! Wow I'm sad. Hagrid smiled widely though.

When it was almost time for dinner he helped him put the lizards away and then he walked us up to the castle.

"You all can come down for tea whenever you're free. I'm home or close by most of the time." He offered,

"Sounds cool. See you around then." I told him.

"That was really nice Hagrid." M&M told him before he left.

"Do you want to meet my hawk sometime?" Potter offered, I didn't hear Hagrid's answer-probably a yes though since he seemed to love animals with no exceptions. I was glad he'd asked though, Hagrid seemed to like them-and their shenanigans-and I think it would be nice for him to have more friends.

I smiled at Dumbledore when I walked into the Great hall. He nodded at me and gave a faint smile-even as his eyes twinkled insainly.

"That was a productive day." I said as we sat down to eat. M&M smiled at me,

"Very productive, now all we have to do this weekend is…." She gave a fake pause pretending to look thoughtful, "Oh ya! Is _ALL_ our homework!" She said it with fake joy. I laughed,

"I didn't know you could be sarcastic!" I said-at the same time as the newly arrived James Bloody Potter. All my feelings of gratitude for befriending Hagrid have disappeared by the way. M&M's eyes widened as I turned to glare at Potter, he grinned impishly at me as he sat down. I took a deep breath and prepared for a long dinner, where I ignored him-while giving him waves of hostility-a lot!


	17. Black Lily

Chapter 17: Black Lily

The next day was filled with doing (and the procrastination of the doing, *cough-PB- cough* and if I'm being honest me too) homework. The four of us girls and Lupin sat together at one table in the common room-occasionally joined by PB and Petman who left to 'get something' more often than actually sitting there. Oddly-and annoyingly-by dinner even they were finished, as far as I knew at least.

We are and then went down to say hi to Hagrid before the week started, because we'd be must busier then and probably not able to say hi. All eight of us went down this time, so we introduced the other girls and met Hagrid's new puppy.

He was cute, and unnamed. Hagrid had in fact got him only a few hours before, the puppy immediately pounced on me-I was the first one in the door.

He knocked me over being pretty big for a puppy, so I just sat there and let him lick my face, when he jumped at Black I realized that it wasn't a boy dog at all.

"Um, Hagrid, isn't that actually a girl?" I asked, Potter picked the dog up to see.

"I think she's right." Of _course_ I was right!

Not feeling at all arrogant or superior at all……evil grin.

"Well, bless me!" Hahaha, bless me like he sneezed! I almost started laughing, Hagrid continued oblivious to my silent laughter. "Now I really don't know what to name her." Potter set the puppy down and she ran over to pounce on me again-probably because I was still on the ground.

"She likes Lily." I glared at him,

"That's Evans to you mister." I told him, he raised an eyebrow and grinned,

"I mean she likes _**Evans**_." He responded,

"Name her _**Evans**_ then." Black suggested,

"Evans eh?" Hagrid said, he turned to look at me, us….me and the dog…the dog and I…the dog and me. Whatever. "Do you mind?"

"You seriously want to name the dog Evans?" I asked incredulously.

"Or Lily maybe."

"What about Black Lily?" M&M suggested, maybe because the dog was black??? Ok duh. Hagrid looked at me.

"Sure, it's way better than Evans." I told him, he looked thoughtful, "You could call it…well it's nickname will either be Black's name or mine." I added thoughtfully. Hagrid smiled,

"Black Lily, eh?" I laughed it sounded ridiculous actually. But the puppy had been silently looking at him when he said it,

"Black Lily?" Potter said and the puppy looked at him,

"Looks like she's got a name." I said grinning, she barked at me and licked my face more.

"Leave her alone Lily!" M&M told her as she bent down, the puppy jumped into her hands almost knocking her to the ground.

"I guess she picked her nickname." Lee said as she and Grace went over to pet the puppy.

"Oh yay." I said sarcastically as I got up, Lupin offered me his hand and I smiled at him as I took it. "Thanks." I brushed myself off, "What time is it?" Hagrid looked at his large cuckoo-like-clock.

"You should head up, it's almost time for curfew." I nodded, after we said good-bye we left up the hill to the castle. After I took a shower I collapsed into bed.

"I'm soooooooo not ready for Monday." I told the darkness,

"Me too." M&M replied,

"Night."

"Night."

Morning dawned all to soon, everything through lunch passed in a blur of half asleepness. After lunch I spotted Sev the same time he spotted me.

"I didn't see you all weekend!" We said at the same time and then grinned at each other,

"Well," We both stopped as we had been talking at the same time again. I giggled and her smiled at me. "Want to hang out now for our break?" I asked,

"Sure."

M&M had already declared to me that she would spend some time with Lee and Grace to get to now them better. We walked down to the trees at the edge of the Forbidden Forest(I actually found out it is technically called the Dark Forest but as it's Forbidden Forbidden Forest is a better name.) and sat beside some bushes that blocked us from view.

"How's Slytherin?" I asked him, after a few moments of settling down (and taking out a watch in order to keep time….duh). He smiled,

"Pretty good, it's kind of dark and cool which is nice." I rolled my eyes at him,

"Oh yes, sounds lovely." I told him grinning-her stuck out his tongue at me which started a sticking out tongue war.

"I like my year mates ok." He shrugged, "There's not much else."

Then he imitated me, "_How's Gryffindor?_" I rolled my eyes,

"First of all horrible imitation. Secondly it's 'lovely,' except the gits Potter and Black….and that you're away somewhere in the dungeons." I made a face. He sighed,

"Still though, I'm glad not to be in Gryffindor." Now it was my turn to sigh,

"Shall we agree to not talk about our houses are different from now on?" I asked after we were silent for a minute, he nodded solemnly.

We sat, talked about people and such until we had to head for Potions.

The tables were set of for two pairs of two today and we were actually going to try our hand at brewing.

Sev and I had agreed to separate so I'd brew with M&M and he's brew with a boy named Avery at tables next to each other. Avery had an unpleasant nasal voice that creeped me out so I was glad he sat on the other side of Sev.

I can't say I thought brewing was easy, it was so precise, but we passed though ours was not perfect, Sev's was even better.

I think I should look at the potions book before next lesson, and maybe look up ingredients I didn't know….well I should at least.

Afterwards we trudged upstairs to the common room to collapse and do more homework.

Ugh, Mondays suck.

A/N: Ok be honest, is this getting less interesting/funny? Sorry it's taken so long but I'll try to be better about writing. LOL.


	18. Poking is bad

Chapter 18: Poking is bad

The next day dawned bright and early. By 'bright' I mean the sun was shining.

That's just bloody wonderful isn't it? I didn't sleep well last night if you couldn't tell.

Herbology and Astronomy went by, not quickly but they did go away, during the break we started more homework, and then had a lovely lunch-sadly PB&J and Petman still sat by us but as they ate quickly but as they ate quickly by constantly stuffing themselves-except Lupin who ate more properly than I did-they didn't make a big annoyance.

Then next break was spent in the library, being meticulously quiet, and doing more homework. Or whispering to Grace and Lee if you're M&M. Not that I'm mad but I'm in a bad mood so whatever.

History of Magic was-of course-horriblely dull and went by as slow as it possiblely could without time actually not going forward. Then we had DADA!

DADA can be interesting and even fun and it's awesome because Sev's there but the book work is like all other bookwork. As in it's completely dull and stupid and takes a long time since the mind wanders because it's so dull.

Everyone separated afterwards and Sev and I-ha! That's the way you say it!-headed to the library to do homework together.

He was very helpful in basically all subjects and just hanging out was nice as I didn't get to see him very often.

After dinner I went up to the common room to finish my last essay. M&M still had work to do as she hung out with Grace and Lee at the lake.

I wrote my mom another letter and debated about sending one to Ms.

I decided to read some instead as M&M was almost done with her homework.

I read several pages into my new book and then closed the book-somewhat violently-and glared at it. Everyone I knew that had read Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronté must have been crazy! (A/N: If anyone know is there really is a Weathering/Wuthering Heights by Jane Austen please tell me. Thanks!) I just couldn't push myself past the first few pages. I thought of writing Ms. But as that would involve getting up and moving I killed that idea pretty wuickly.

M&M glanced at me as I sighed loudly and sunk into the chair, I grinned half heartedly at her and she smiled back.

Just then Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pet man-I just can't seem to stop calling him that-walked in. I tried to sink lower and I closed my eyes. They came and sat in front of the fire together, I smiled as they had yet to notice me and I was hopeful they wouldn't-that's exactly when Potter interrupted my hopeful thoughts by calling;

"Meyer!" M&M started, I heard her chair skid suddenly,

"Yes Potter?"

"Nothing, I just saw you there." Silence-God I love silence-at least when Potter's around.

"You know what that means Peter?" Black asked, Pet man remained silent so I figured her shook his head

"That means Evans is around." Potter said, "And there she is." I groaned internally-thinking now that they'd found me maybe they'd leave me alone.

HA HA HA! Ya right.

"Think she's really asleep?" Potter asked someone, I almost jumped/squeaked as he was now(at least he sounded like it)right in front of me.

"If she really slept through you showing up I'd be…well it's impossible." Black said cheerfully, someone should smack that smirk off his face-yes I still can't see but I'm sure it's there, I could hear it in his voice.

"Unless you're Sirius of course." Lupin corrected quietly. Potter chuckled and Black and Pet man guffawed, "He could sleep through a tornado."

"Think is I stand ere quietly long enough she'll think I've left and open her eyes?" Three guesses what _moron_ said **that**.

"No." Lupin told him,

"Why not?"

"Because as she's not really asleep she just heard your plan." Black guffawed again.

"Oh." I though he sounded kind of sad…..wow, I think I must be going crazy.

"Just poke her." Pet man volunteered after a moment. All three boys went silent-probably in shock.

Than I heard M&M chuckle. "That would be rather stupid I think."

"Why?"

"Well why don't you try it?" Potter challenged before M&M could respond-with probably a much nicer, safer, explanation.

I debated on not moving just to mess with them but when the boy poked me I couldn't help reacting. Reflex I guess.

I opened my eyes quickly, kicked out with both legs, hit out with my right hand-which was incidentally still holding my book-and gave a sharp short yell….it really wasn't my fault…I mean _he_ poked _me!_

Besides I'm ticklish, very _**very**_ ticklish.

The boys were all sitting in sprawled positions laughing-even Lupin was chuckling-M&M, traitor, was giggling. And Pet man sat on the ground looking scared and confused. Poor pathetic guy.

I thought about leaning down to help him up just to mess with him but decided that might make them thin it was ok to do that so I just looked past him to glare at the other boys.

"Are you done?" I asked M&M after a moment, trying not to snap at her. She turned back to her work.

"One minute." I watched as she double checked something in a book and wrote another sentence. "Done."

"Good. Let's go up-stairs to escape these hellions." I shot another glare at them as they were now watching us interestedly from the floor.

"Awe, but what's the fun in that?" Potter pouted. Ha! Alliteration!

At least I _think_ that's what alliteration means…

"The fun is getting away from you!" I told him and swept-or nearly ran-up the stairs with M&M. Behind us I heard a groan, "now what?" Then Lupin's administration, "Come on there's got to be better things-or other things at the very least-we can do to have fun without infuriation Evans….or anyone else."

Only silence answered his statement. "Or not."

I couldn't help giggling before I closed the door.

A/N: Well I think this one's better, what do you think?


	19. Ticklish Pears?

Chapter 19: Ticklish Pears?

The next day all of us slept late and had only a half an hour before second hour-our first class-by the time we were downstairs.

"Where should we get breakfast?" Grace asked.

"No idea." Lee yawned, they looked at M&M and me, until M&M looked at me.

"Um, I know as much as you guys." I told them sadly, and then we heard the boys stumbling down their steps-also late. First out was Lupin.

"Morning." He said, sound infuriatingly awake and put together.

"Well is isn't a good morning." Lee grumbled,

"Why not?" Lupin asked her curiously,

"We hungry, we go." Black mumbled and grabbed Lupin's arm to start dragging him out.

"Breakfast's long over." Grace pointed out,

"We'll go to the kitchens." Pet man told us sleepily,

"You know where the kitchen is already?" Lee asked sounding impressed.

"We found it." Potter said imperiously.

"Pompous bighead." I muttered to the floor, M&M poked me to make me be quiet. The boys watched us and we watched them, "Well are you going to show us or shall we all starve?" I said after a few minutes, "We don't have much time."

"Starve?!?!?! NEVER!" Black exclaimed and turned to march out the door.

We followed him over and down and down and over and down. Then we stopped in front of a huge painting with fruit on it.

Potter stepped forward and _tickled_ the pear.

How the heck did he figure out that the kitchens were behind this door and the pear-once _tickled_-would turn into a….**door knob**?!?!?!

I was staring to doubt they found this on their own.

We stepped in to be surrounded by very excited happy 3 feet-at the most-tall long eared….creatures.

"Wow. House elves." M&M breather, then I started to understand what the creatures were saying; things like: what can we get you? Good morning sirs and ladies, anything in particular?

Black and Potter started listing off things, Pet man said everything they did, and Lupin politely ordered a plate of eggs, toast, bacon, and a glass of orange juice.

"What would you ladies like?" We all looked at each other.

"Um, a stack of pancakes and bacon and orange juice?" Lee said after a pause, "Please?" She added after Grace poked her.

The House elf nodded and left, another looked at us expectantly,

"Same as she's having?" Grace said, "Please." After Lee poked _her_.

"A bowl of cereal, toast, and orange juice? Please?" M&M said questioningly, another house elf left. Then they were all looking at me.

"Can I have eggs, toast, bacon, and orange juice please." I said after a moment of black shock-magical creatures do that to me.

Out break after lunch was spent doing new transfiguration homework and talking. Then we headed down to the dungeons for Potions-not really down more over.

It went better today but I was determined to find a book to help explain herbs and such. When I told Sev at the end of class he immediately reached in and pulled out A Guide to Potions for Beginners.

"Wow. Aren't you on top of things." He grinned at me,

"You can keep it for as long as you want. I've already gone through it twice."

"You're insane." I told him with a smile.

"People in glass houses." Sev told me back with a fake glare. I sniffed imperiously and walked away waving.

"Bye." I heard him call quietly, I turned to respond but he was gone. I shook my head smiling.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Potter asked as he sidled up,

"Because you weren't here." I snapped suddenly grumpy

"Ow." He responded sarcastically glaring back at me.

"You could leave me alone then." He rolled his eyes and left.

"Being mean to Potter again?" M&M asked me with a small smile.

"He started it, mostly." I grumbled,

"What by talking to you?"

"Yes." M&M chuckled darkly,

"Are you two going to keep this up for a long time?" She asked,

"Forever." I told her finally,

"But you liked them."

"Until they showed their true colors." She sighed,

"Looking forward to HOM?" I asked Grace and Lee as we caught up with them,

"Not really." Lee said cheerfully,

"How can you sound so cheerful about it then?" I asked,

Astronomy at 10 at night was almost fun as the sky was clear and beautiful.

The next morning I got an owl with two letters again.

My mom said hi, they missed me, loved me, and wanted to know if I wanted or needed anything.

Ms. wrote too. I spent the first break writing back to them and starting the Potions book.

Potions and Herbology dragged as they were both double. DADA was hard to understand and I read and collapsed to bed on time, bordering on early.

Friday was slow but happy as it was Friday. DADA was more interesting and then we were off to our second flying lesson.

A/N: Hi guys, what's up? I got told/realized that this had no/little plot. I kind of knew that because this is a story about life. I'm not going to add a bunch of random horrible events just to give it plot and intrigue. Sorry. Maybe I will but I kind of doubt it. Hope you still like it! 


	20. Sev and the library

Chapter 20: Sev and the library

We walked to flying lessons in one big group…it was like pushing two opposing gangs together!

Well I guess it was exactly like that but whatever.

Severus and I walked down the middle again, like an uncrossable bridge.

It was kind of awkward.

I kept feeling like they would break into song….or into fights like in the movies.

I miss the movies, and music.

I was about to ask Sev if he did too when we walked outside and I was momentarily blinded by the sun.

I tripped over my feet and almost fell.

The Slytherin's burst into laughter and the Gryffindor's tensed-if the Slytherins hadn't been here I know they would have laughed, eye roll. But then everyone saw I was laughing. Sev chuckled with me and the Slytherin's-always the contrary quickly stopped laughing.

I grinned at M&M and she giggled.

Finally we made it to the field where the two lines of brooms were once again lined up. We all took the same places and waited for the professor to address us.

He sat on his broom reading a magazine again.

"call your brooms." He said in a bored voice after Potter coughed and said hello.

After a shorter-than last time-chorus of 'up!' he glanced up.

"Mount your brooms." HE commanded putting down his magazine.

I wondered if this could go as bad as last time, thought I suppose it wasn't that bad-I mean I didn't fall off, I just looked stupid.

Though most people did last time. Three guess' who _didn't_, moronic show-offs.

This time we started out with going in circles and then switching directions and then going higher and back down.

We had ten minutes at the end to fly how we wanted as long as we didn't go so high-he demonstrated on his broom-or past this line-again he flew around to show us where he meant.

Potter and Black immediately went as high as they could and raced. The school's brooms weren't that great and at times didn't want to turn so watching them you often cringed thinking one of them would crash.

Not that **I** would mind. Sadly somehow the freaks always managed to be ok.

Lupin stayed with Pet man who kept almost running into Lupin since he was watching PB-and almost drooling.

M&M stayed with me-and sometimes Sev-as I zig zagged around.

It was pretty fun but I didn't want to go very high and stayed at a reasonable height-around eight feet.

Grace and Lee went higher and raced and played around, we watched them and laughed at their antics.

By the time it was tiem fro dinner I was starving. We all walked pretty quickly to the Great Hall and sat in our usual places.

Afterwards I met Sev in the library to do homework due Monday.

"I hate History of Magic."

"Really?" Sev said dryly,

"Yes." Obviously missing is dry sarcasm, "It's boring and stupid, and ….hard to remember and follow."

Sev looked up from his essay at me and sighed, a smile playing at his lips.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

I blink at him exaggeratedly in silence.

"So you're telling me this-"

"You mean complaining." I interrupted,

"-why?" He continued like I hadn't interrupted him, he was definitely amused at my expense now.

"You suck." I told him, he smiled and then grinned evilly. "So you show your true self!" I say with fake sincerity, "Be gone demon!"

"I was here first." He points out slyly, making no move to leave or to say otherwise.

"Again, you suck." I answered simply,

He answers me with a silent half grin; I stuck out my tongue at him and turn back to my essay-which is of course what he'd been waiting for me to do.

After almost another hour I was finished with my homework for Monday. I closed my last book with a little bit of a slam.

Sev looked at me from under his hair, as he was still bent over more work.

"I'm done." He raised an eyebrow. I ignored that and leaned to see what homework he was _still_ doing.

"Astronomy? Wait….that's due next THURDAY!"

"Say that a little louder and you'll get in trouble with the librarian again." HE said quietly-as if to prove **he** was civilized. I sniffed, I shouldn't have told him about that.

Too late now I suppose.

"I assume if you're going on you've finished Monday's homework." He sat up straight.

"Yes madam, and Tuesday's and Wednesdays."

"You suck."

"Is that you're favorite phrase for the day?" He asked politely,

"Only for you." I replied with equal politeness, he gave up and rolled his eyes.

I packed up the last of my books and looked up,

"It's almost curfew you know, you should go to your common room too."

"Yes mother." He said dryly, leaning back in his chair.

"Wow, you obviously spend too much time with me."

He smiled softly, "Will I get to spend any time with you this weekend?"

"Yes. How about we meet at our tree by the lake after lunch?"

"And if it's raining?"

"What will the rain melt us?"

"Not _you_. There's no way _you're_ sweet enough(to be sugar, you know that saying….well it's a saying so there! A/N)." Sev chuckled,

"Well I suppose **you** might Mr. Wicked Witch of the West." I said glaring, he chuckled again.

"How about if it's raining we'll meet at the door in case we don't want to get wet."

"Alright." I griped trying to let it go and not continue the 'disagreement,' he smiled.

"See you tomorrow."

I stood up, "See you." I started to walk away but I paused a few feet away and peeked over my shoulder. He was frowning out the window into the dark.

I knew better than to ask what was wrong, especially when I had so little time to get him to speak and then to listen.

So instead I said quietly,

"Don't forget, it's time to go."

He looked at me like he didn't know who I was for a second, and then after I registered he nodded. He started to pack up his work and I turned and left.

A/N: More Sev! YAY! Anyway hope you liked it! Review, helpful criticism is ok.


	21. Pignose?

Chapter 21: Pignose?

I walked slowly up to the common room thinking about Severus, I wondered who his friends' were-he never talked about anyone in Slytherin. Compared to me, I talked of M&M mostly, but sometimes I'd tell him about the others-like when I told him about Hagrid or the squid.

I ended up at the common room even though I was out of it.

"Password?" I stared blankly at the pink fat lady,

"Do you know the password?"

"Sure." I said, and then stopped.

"So?!?!" She responded exasperated,

"Um?"

"You can't get in without the password."

I tried to concentrate, bibble-babble was last weeks and this week was…pignose? No, hognose? Hogwash? Pigalishish? Wait…that wasn't it.

I shrugged asn sat next to the portrait. I thought I heard her sniff. Hopefully someone would come along before curfew.

I leaned back, soon I got bored however so I took out the reading for Herbology due Tuesday.

I was almost finished when a horrible familiar laugh reached my ears. I put away the book and sighed. I suppose I should be happy someone was going to let me in…just why did it have to be _that_ someone!

Obviously I got no answer. I sat cross-legged trying to make myself small, maybe they'd miss me….the only other person in the corridor sitting right next to the door….right like they'd miss that. Even they weren't that dumb.

God I wish they were that dumb. Right then PB came into sight down a flight of stairs,

"…never expected it!"

"Right in the library too!" At the word library I immediately thought of Severus with a sense of doom.

"She didn't even see us!"

"That was soooo cool."

"Totally perfect!"

"I love Charms." James Potter crowed happily, I tried to think of what new thing we'd learned in Charms that could possiblely give them this sense of satisfaction.

"Just not the homework!" Sirius Black laughed, the high-five each other just as they reached the top.

In Charms I finally remembered we had just started 'levitating' stuff. Lupin must have helped them learn it if they could do it now.

I decided to stay small, I wasn't sure they'd done anything to Severus, I mean I'm sure there were other people in the library….and so it probably wasn't worth it.

They had gotten to the portrait.

"Why hello lovely lady." Potter said cheerfully,

"'Tis lovely to see you lady." Black bowed…HE BOWED!!! MY WORLD IS UPSIDEDOWN!!! Well, not really…

"Well hello gentleman." The Fat Lady simpered, ew!

"I believe the password is pigsnoot." Ha! I knew it had something to do with pigs and noses!

"Well hallo Evans." Awe, crap.

"Yes Potter?" I said politely and quietly as I stood up and shouldered my bag.

"What are you doing out here?" Black interrupted confusedly,

"My homework." I said without explanation and slid past them, praying-to who ever-that they would drop it.

"Out here?" Black asked following me,

"Yes, out there." Me,

"But…why?" Black,

"Why not?" Me,

"Why why not?" Black continued sounding even more confused-if that was possible,

"Sirius there's Lupin." Potter interrupted and turned him towards Lupin, Sirius hesitated torn. "Tell him what we did." Potter suggested resonablely-I felt bad for Lupin somewhere in the back of my mind, Sirius grinned and lopped over to Lupin.

I glanced at Potter, he gave me an apologetic smile. I looked at the floor. Am I supposed to say thanks? I would to a _**friend**_ but to Potter??? Besides what is there to thank him for?!?! I asked myself, then answering myself.

Getting Black away was nice.

But it's his friend… I continued, I stood there silently arguing with myself and staring at the ground. After a moment more then glanced up and he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked curiously,

"Nothing." He said with a small smile, I raised an eyebrow but the just grinned, I forced myself to remember that I _wasn't_ his friend,

"See ya." I said and turned away.

M&M moved over her bag so I could sit next to her, I collapsed with a sigh. She sat watching me,

Finally I said exasperatedly, "What?"

"You didn't kill Potter. You just _talked_ to him…and now you're snapping at me? What's wrong with the world."

"Sorry." I grumbled, then I sighed closing my eyes, "He let me in, I forgot the password, and got Black off my back. I didn't know what to say."

"Thanks." M&M told me, trying not to grin-I heard it in her voice.

"To him?!?!" I said in a clearly disgusted tone as I looked at her, she gave me a look that clearly called me weirdo/idiot or maybe just rude.

"Yes to him. Be polite and then politely leave." I glared sullenly at her, "Glaring won't change what you should do." I stayed silent, "Do I need to give you lessons to teach you how to behave?"

"My way was just fine too."

"What's your way exatly?"

"Don't say thanks but be polite and not yell or kill him." She sighed, "Besides I think they hurt Sev again." I added defensively,

"Why?"

"They were talking about doing something bad to someone in the library." She looked at me, "He was in the library!" I protested, her mouth twitched.

"How's Sev and your homework doing?" I grinned a the change in subject,

"Mondays homework is all done! And fine…I think."

"Mine too! Homework I mean."

"Sweet!"

(A/N: Sry it took so long, it's been written for a while just not typed. Hope you like it.)


	22. My God You're Green Boy!

Chapter 22: My God Your Green Boy!

The next day I got up late-for me, so around nine. We all got up around then and struggled down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

A little more than half the students were there it looked like, I didn't see Sev though.

We ate in silence, even after the boys showed up. The eight of us wandered outside and ended up out Hagrid's a little after ten, we knocked but he seemed to be out.

We lay on the grass under the trees and I couldn't help humming. "Why are you buzzing?" Black asked me curiously, I stared at him.

"I'm humming." I told him curtly and looked at the sky again.

"Humming?" He sounded confused so I looked at him incredulously; he looked at Pet man who was looking confused back at him.

"Singing without words." Potter said from his place on the other side of the tree.

"That had a name?"

"You knew that Sirius, you need not confuse Peter." Black grinned at Lupin, and Pet man sat there still looking slightly confused.

We spent the morning lazing around the lake.

At lunch I looked up at the Slytherin table, looking for Sev. At first I didn't see him and I almost panicked but then he walked in with the rest of his first years.

As it wasn't raining I skipped outside again and ran over to the bushed next to a great oak by the Forbidden Forest. I sat against the oak and started my to do list. At home it could get quite long with all my chores and such but here all I had a school work-DONE!-and writing letters.

I was starting to get worried when Sev showed up, with green hands and face. I almost giggled until I realized the probable culprit.

"Sorry I'm late." Sev said tersely,

"Um," I wasn't sure if I should wait to ask, the look he gave the ground assured me asking later would be better. "How was the rest of your night?"

"Fine."

"Oh really?"

"Nothing interesting happened. I heard out friends," he sneered the word and I understood he meant PB, "in the library but they didn't see me." I wasn't sure if he was happy or sad they didn't hear him…

"Have you seen our 'friends'," I air quoted the word, "since?"

He looked confused,

"My god you're green boy!" He stared blankly at me for a minute, "What the hell happened!" I continued exasperatedly as he just stared. I really need a book of charms, or rather curses…or are they called jinxes? Maybe I could get one over Christmas…

"Oh this'll go away soon." He shrugged; I gave him my best look. "Don't you worry about it."

"At least you didn't say 'worry you're pretty little head.'" I grumbled and he rolled his eyes. I knew not to pry…more. He could-and definitely could mind you-fight his own battles.

Actually I got the distinct impression he'd fight _mine_ as well.

"Lunch was good." I commented in a serious tone after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, quite delightful." That pushed me over, _WAY_ over, the edge. Usually we can have fake serious blah conversation about weather and such for at least a few minutes and it's quite amusing, in my odd opinion at least. But if you had seen him, Severus Snape a (green) Slytherin-thought unimportant usually it made it even funnier for some reason-say 'delightful.' It was just too funny.

So I burst into loud explosive laughter. He just sat there and grinned at me. When I was done I pulled myself into a sitting position and sighed,

"W-O-W." He cracked a smile, I smiled back. "I think dark damp dungeon Slytherin life is getting at you, you don't do that enough anymore."

"Smile?"

"Yep-ti-dodals!" He blinked exaggeratedly at me,

"I never did."

"Well that too bad, you must have gotten overexposed to Barney as a child." I told him seriously, I hate that thing by the way, always have and always will.

Sev looked at me blankly again, "Bartney?"

"Bar-n-ey." I said, "It's this annoying kids show with a large purple dinosaur as the main character." His eye brows rose, "They sing, dance, 'teach you things,' and speak in happy voices the whole time."

"Sounds….horrible."

"It is!" He laughed at my passionate answer; I stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes at me.

So I spent a lovely afternoon with a smiling, though still slightly green, Sev.

We walked back into the castle an hour before dinner and he walked me halfway up,

"I can't believe I have no homework." I said with a happy grin, Sev rolled his eyes.

"You should remember this feeling and do your homework on Friday more often." I gave him a look,

"It's like how I should do my chores on Friday so then they're all done for the week…I like never do." He rolled his eyes and waved good-bye.

(A/N: So yah, sorry it took me so long again but I've been really busy….well busy procrastinating being busy.  Hope you liked it I'll write soon I promise!)


	23. Runaway!

Chapter 23: Runaway! *in small high pitched voice*

I took the stairs two at a time at first but quickly ran out of energy and dragged myself up. Then halfway up a staircase it started to move, I sat down trying not to scream.

When it stopped it was still going a way I could get to the common room so I shook myself and took off up again. I reached the top in record time and sat on the solid floor, at least it should have been solid but after a few seconds it _moved_! I jumped up but then fell as it moved-bucked?-again.

I rolled away and got up on my knees.

Once I was up-with my arms out to balance myself in case it moved again I heard laughter. I stiffened and put down my arms, making sure my legs were apart for balance though. Then a pair of Slytherins came around the corner, one had on a prefect badge and had long bleach white hair and a pointed face. The other was tall and skinny with darker shaggy hair and cold eyes.

I couldn't help but shiver imperceptivity as those cold eyes met mine. Macnair and Malfoy…great. Just bloody lovely. Why couldn't I have just like hid behind the suit of armor or something.

Because they might have found you.

You weren't fast enough.

You didn't know who it was.

Besides which your stupid pride wouldn't let you. I replied to myself as the Slytherins, grinning their blanks off, walked towards me. Malfoy said something to Macnair that made him smile, which was such a cruel twist of his features I had to suppress another shiver.

Both of them had bad reps but Macnair had rep of being cruel and painful a mile long.

Should I run? I thought suddenly, but I knew I couldn't.

That's when I felt the floor bucking again, it seemed to do so more under the Slytherins and they fell. My arms went out and I stayed on my feet-barely. They scrambled up and glared, I put down my arms, realized I should have just fallen too to look less suspicious-not that that would have changed anything probably-and futilely wished I knew how to duel.

Macnair took out his wand; I stood straight showing as little emotion as possible and not trying to get out my wand.

Right then I promised myself I'd really get that book charms and curses, and I'd teach myself to duel…I bet Sev would practice with me.

Then I head the clicking of a teachers heels and as my mouth twitched in a smile the floor bucked sending me to my knees and the boys to their backs.

Professor McGonagall walked around the corner then, the Slytherins were on their feet in a second.

"Malfoy? Macnair? What are you doing on the floor?" I couldn't tell if she wanted to laugh, she was completely collected and stern as always.

"Nothing Professor." Malfoy sneered imperceptivity,

"Why are you even on this floor?"

"Just walking Professor, we'll keep walking now." Macnair answered this time, I stood up and the two of them walked around me-one on each side-purposefully brushing by me.

"See you Evans." Macnair whispered, Malfoy smirked. I shivered, and then fleetingly wondered how-and why-they knew my name. When I heard them on the stairs I looked up at the Professor.

"Are you all right Evans?" She asked, in a soft and surprisingly gentle voice.

"Yes, you came just in time Professor." I said with a half smile.

"So you want me to walk you to the common room?" I blinked, surprised by her offer.

"I'll be alright, Professor." I added somewhat belatedly in my surprise, she hesitated. Then as if in answer to her prayers-NOT mine but whatever-PB practically tumbled from behind a tapestry laughing.

Potter collected himself first and grinned at McGonagall, "Hello Professor."

"Good afternoon Potter, Black." She looked wary but seemed to decided against asking them what they were doing. "Why don't you escort Evans up to your common room for me."

"Sure Professor!" Black said and skipped-practically, at least metaphorically-to me.

She seemed to be wondering if this was such a good choice after all, but then she simply said, "Go on." And whirled back the way she had come.

I started walking and the boys followed me,

"What'd you do Evans?" Black asked happily, why did he have to be so god damn cheerful all the time?

"Nothing." I said shortly,

"Then why-" Black started again, I started to wonder at Potter's silence, he was staring at the floor….my eyes narrowed.

"You did it didn't you!" I accused, all mellow dramatic like pointing a finger at him and everything, Potter's head snapped up and he cringed. "Do you realize who I have pissed off at me?!?!" Still slightly melodramatic like but frankly I'd rather those Slytherins-or any really being as I'm a first year and all helpless-**NOT** be mad at me-a.k.a. looking for revenge! I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING! I took a deep breath before I bellowed that at them.

"Don't worry they'll have bigger problems, they won't bother you." Black said confidently,

"Like what?" I snapped, he smirked evilly,

"You'll see."

"They better not blame it on _me_." I snapped, wondering at the magic they'd managed to learn already and their talent for putting it to mischief.

"Aren't you going to tell us off for hurting 'poor defenseless Slytherins'?" Potter asked after a moment of silence, he really seemed curious. For the record I definitely didn't call Sev a 'poor defenseless Slytherin.' That would have made him sound pathetic-when he really isn't-and get him pissed/annoyed at me.

"They aren't defenseless in the least." I retorted, Black roared with laughter and Potter grinned,

"Tooth fairy." Potter told the fat lady and she swung open.

"I don't know where they come up with these things." Black commented, "I mean what's a '_tooth fairy_'? They don't even exist."

"It's a muggle thing, the 'fairy' takes children's teeth that fall out from under their pillows and give them money in return, the parents do it really." He stared at me incredulously,

"What? I'm muggle-born." I fleetingly wondered why I was explaining this to him, but then decided it was a fluke and stopped thinking about it.

"How do they come up with these things?!?" He asked, I shrugged, how was I supposed to understand the intricate oddities of muggles?

"Bored I guess." I looked around but didn't see M&M, I started up the girls staircase. Black started to follow me intent on our random conversation.

"But I mean a 'tooth fairy'? Why didn't they just…I don't know get drunk or something." I turned to look at him incredulously, he'd followed me up three stairs by then and suddenly the whole flight went smooth and I toppled sliding down and half landing on him.

I untangled myself and stood up, I glared at the stairs. "What the heck?"

"Boys aren't allowed up there." Potter commented smoothly from his place perching on the couch arm.

"Thanks man." Black grumbled as he brushed himself off.

"I didn't know what would happen." Potter told him calmly,

I stood starting at the slide that should be stairs.

"When will it turn back?" I asked the air after several minutes of staring blankly at it.

"It would be a while."

"Ugh." I dropped into a chair, they sat on the couch and stared at me, "Don't you have something to do?" Black looked thoughtful, then they shook their heads. "What about something to do with two certain Slytherins?" Black grinned,

"The next step isn't till later." Potter told me still watching me,

"You're playing a dangerous game." I muttered,

"You care?" asked Potter with a raised eyebrow,

"No, it was just a comment." I sat in silence, Potter still stared-I wasn't sure if he was really looking or just spacing out in my direction.

Finally I looked up after several minutes of shifting uncomfortablely under his gaze,

"What?"

"What what?" Black said suddenly, I glanced at his then looked back at my hands; he had started up like he'd been asleep.

"Nothing Sirius." Potter told him still watching me.

"Then why'd she say 'what?'" Potter gave him a look,

"Why were you staring at me." I clarified for Black to Potter-though God knows why, I mean how could I have missed what would come next?

"I wasn't." He said somewhat coldly now looking at the fire.

"What do you like her?" Black chuckled, we-creepily-both turned to glare at him. "Wow. Sorry, geez stop glaring at me." He had his hands up in a sign of defeat. Then he gave a small grin as we both stopped. I felt Potter looking at me again.

"Wow." Black said chuckling again, "You guys did like the same exact thing at the same time!" We both turned to glare at him again, "Oh dang."

(A/N: You just gotta love Sirius! Unless you're named Lily Evans or Severus Snape of course!  But I love him all the same!)


	24. Pocket watches and Potter

Chapter 24: Pocket watches and Potter

It was the end of the second week at Hogwarts, it already felt like I'd been there for a long time. I loved it there and though I missed home I really didn't.

I'd made a few friends…and oddly a few enemies. Though frankly I don't think Potter or Black thought of me as an 'enemy.' No that was just me….I should probably work on that.

Though I don't actually like it when people hate me….whatever.

I decided I liked flying. We only had one more lesson though so I'd have to find another way to fly…hehehe, maybe I could grow wings.

Anyway…I hate stairs. Well to be more precise I hate slides.

Actually that's not much more precise now that I think about it.

That I really mean is I hate the girls dormitory stairs that turns into a slide when morons try going up them. The definition of morons (at least in this case): (noun) boy, man, a person of male gender.

Hehehe, it's kind of sad I can make myself laugh.

It's a good think too I suppose, I don't get border easily.

Well, actually I do…whatever…so it's been ten minutes – by Potters watch which I stole. Very surreptitiously of course, *mischievous grin.*

"Hey!"

Speak of the devil and he shall come…or think of him and he'll…talk…to…you?

"Where's my watch?!?!?!" Hehehe, told you I did it very surreptitiously.

"I saw it on the floor when I fell." Said an upside-down Black, well…maybe it wasn't too hard to steal…but still.

Actually I wasn't even sure it was Potters till now. *mental shrug*

"Why didn't you pick it up? Or give it to me? Or at least tell me?" Potter said sounding exasperated and crawling on the floor looking for it. Black watched him upside-down off the couch.

"Too many questions." Was his only answer. I grinned, times like these I sometimes find it hard to remember why I hate them…but then I do.

"Ah, where'd it go?" Potter said sounding confused and angry, or sad maybe. "It couldn't have just walked off! And no one has been through here since then!" Knowing about magic now I'm not sure that 'it's couldn't have just walked off' comment actually was true anymore. Talk about confusing.

I waited for him to some to the obvious conclusion…but he continued to look and mutter.

After a while he stopped and sat on the floor, leaning on the back of the couch looking depressed. I mean it's only a watch. I felt like rolling my eyes when I felt an engraving on the watch – in my hand in my pocket.

"It might turn up." Black said somewhat comfortingly, "It's just a watch James." He said finally when that got no response.

"It's my grandpa's, he gave it to me on the first day of school. And I've already lost it." Potter told him with his eyes closed; I opened my mouth to suggest a summoning charm.

Not that I knew what it was but I'm sure he could find a book with it in it – or Lupin might know…but as the watch was in my hand that would just be silly.

I started taking it out when the stairs changed. A few older girls walked down chatting and giggling. M&M, Grace, and Lee followed them and came over to me. I let the watch drop into my pocket and stood up, adjusting my clothes.

"What's up?" I said as calmly as possible, on one noticed anything so I guess I sounded fine. I spaced out a little as we started towards the door hearing Lee answer,

"Dinner." Quite cheerfully, then I heard Black ask her, "How's dinner up?" from his place on the couch and we left them.

It's Tuesday and my nerves are show. I keep thinking he knows I have it! He doesn't seem to really but my god!

I haven't been alone with him since then…not that I've gone out of my way to get to be alone with him.

I walk around and keep looking over my shoulder, I must seem really twitchy. It's a wonder no one's asked me why. I was simply sitting with M&M in the common room doing homework when she left to get a book from our room, that's when I see PB&J and Pet man sitting over in corner. Potter is glaring and ranting, as I sit watching them I hear what he's saying.

"It couldn't have walked off! Someone took it!" It dawned on me that he was talking about the watch and I started to feel a little sick. "When I find them I'm going to pulverize them!" So much for giving it back to him.

I gathered up my stuff and went up stair to our dorm.

"What you finished?" I smirk, a little shakily, at M&M,

"I've been done for a while now."

"Ugh." She grabs the pen off her bed and adds it to the book in her hands and goes back down to the common room. I put down my bag and open my trunck. I have a wooden bow in it that's decorated with carvings and paintings where I keep jewelry and such. I take out the watch, it has two engravings on it.

The first one looks older and faded, it's on the back, 'To my son, this is from my father to me on my first day at the ministry. Work hard and time will be on your side. ~Dad'

The next one is shorter and is inside the pocket watch, it says simply: 'To my James, you'll go far. ~Grandpa'

I stare at it blankly trying to figure out what to do. I hear M&M on the stairs and put it away quickly without making a decision.

I'd just have to find a way to give it back anonymously. I sighed, Potter is just way more trouble than he's worth.

(A/N: It's been a while, sorry. I might start going forward faster now that I've established the characters mostly.)


	25. Jinx?

Chapter 25: Jinx?

It's Wednesday's Potions class…with the Slug. I can't seem to _not_ call him that.

I would say it just fit him so well, but that's not really true. Slughorn is more like…a big fat bear….or something.

WINNIE THE POOH! Ha, that's funny.

Sometimes I'm such a muggle.

"Are you going to start?"

"Huh?" I was staring blankly at the cauldron but I turned my blank stare at Sev now.

"Start brewing potion." He said slowly, pointing to from the board to the cauldron, like he was talking to a stupid person. I raised an eyebrow at him and started adding ingredients.

I was done almost late which was a first but it was yellow and cheerful looking like it was supposed to look.

"It's amazing you can do that without even really paying attention." Sev told me, I smirked at him.

"I'm just special that way." He snorted,

"I'm not sure 'special' means what you wish it meant." I tolled my eyes at him as Slughorn walked up.

"Well, oh well, well, well!" Isn't he articulate? "Very good job Evans, ah and Snape of course. Very nice potions indeed."

"Thanks you Professor." I said smiling sweetly, Sec simply nodded stiffly. Slughorn smiled at me and moved on.

I left Sev outside the door and started up to HOM, oh joy!

"Oh joy!" Wow, nice M&M. "Now we have HOM!" I chuckled,

"That's exactly what I was thinking." I told her and she grinned at me.

"JINX!" Black yelled excitedly from behind us.

"How do you know about jinx?" Lupin looked at the floor and sort of slouched down, "Nice job Lupin. Anyway Black you got it wrong."

"How's it wrong?" Potter demanded before Black could,

"I didn't _say_ the same thing as her at the same time." I said stressing the word say, I gave Potter a look. "Hence it's not jinx." Black mumbled something darkly under his breath, I turned to him again.

"Yes?"

"Technilist." Black told me sourly,

"I'm not sure that's a word." I told him with a smirk.

"OW! Oh, oh yes I'm sure it's a word." Lupin told me,

"You're sooooooo convincing Lupin." I said laughing.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Weirdo." Black said then, I think he was talking to me but I'm not really positive as I wasn't facing him anymore.

"You arte a peculiarity." I told Black cheerfully,

"Pecu…arlity?"

"Pe-cu-u-larity." I corrected,

"Pecuarity."

"Pe-cu-u-lar-ity."

"Peclarity."

"Riiiiight." I said sighing and rolling my eyes.

"Pec-u-lir-ity." Black exclaimed after a moment,

"Whaaatever." Was my only response, the girls were giggling and most of the boys were laughing too.

I wrote back to my mom and Ms. after dinner and set off to the owlery.

When I walked in James' bird came down to me.

I grinned at it and attached the letters to its leg after stroking it's feather for a moment. Owls really are beautiful birds.

At least this one of Potter's possessions could just walk – well fly – off. Was my last thought as I climbed into my bed.

(A/N: I know it's kinda short but it seems to make sense to stop here. Love, laughs, and peace. ~Padfeet)


End file.
